Remembranza de una amistad perdida
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: Tres capítulos, cada uno desde la perspectiva de Harry, Hermione o Ron. Un vistazo al futuro donde no sobrevivió la amistad al amor y a la tradición. HARMONY, LIME, No para fans de Ronald.
1. Testigo y agresor

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Notas: 1.** Este pequeño fic es una forma de disculparme por el retraso de _La Partida del Maestro de la Muerte_. Sigo insatisfecha con el último capítulo y no planeo subirlo hasta que me parezca merecedor de ustedes. **2.** Originalmente planeé esto como un one shot, pero amé tanto el formato y los cabos sueltos que he decidido continuarlo, parecido a mi otro fic _Es mi madre, la señora Potter_. Iniciamos con el punto de vista de Ron, seguiremos con Hermione y terminaremos con Harry. Tres capítulos, un futuro extraordinario para el trío dorado de Gryffindor. **3.** Si eres un poco fan de Ron, mejor no sigas leyendo.

 **Remembranza de una amistad perdida**

Testigo y agresor. Un buen hombre que se perdió en el camino.

Ron entró a la oficina del señor McKeen a la hora exacta que fue citado. En su frente se reflejaban el sudor y la tensión. No quería estar ahí, era obvio el motivo. Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su jefe, quien siguió leyendo algún contrato sin importarle su presencia. Esperó casi veinte minutos en silencio antes de escuchar la voz de McKeen.

—Me dejé llevar por mis emociones, señor Weasley. No es algo que me permita en general, y ahora me arrepiento mucho.

—Señor McKeen, yo...

—Permíteme hablar.

Ron cerró la boca. Odiaba que siempre lo mandaran a callar. En cada uno de sus trabajos sucedía, en especial en días como aquel. Apretó los puños al recibir el discurso de su jefe. El que ha escuchado desde hace doce años. _Eras un héroe, una celebridad... Pensé más de ti... Te contraté por publicidad, pero traes mayores problemas que beneficios... Irresponsable... ¿En serio alguna vez fuiste amigo de Harry Potter?... La fama daña a cualquiera... No trabajas bien en equipo, menos en solitario... El último incidente fue la gota que derramó el vaso..._

La conclusión siempre era la misma.

—Así que está despedido, señor Weasley. Por favor recoja sus cosas. Gracias.

Ron asintió. La verdad no le gustaba el trabajo, no era la gran pérdida. Regresó a su escritorio para limpiarlo y después se marchó a casa, sin despedirse de sus compañeros. Ninguno era realmente su amigo.

En su pequeño departamento lo primero que hizo fue echarse en la cama. Menos mal que parte del dinero que el Ministerio le dio hace más de una década, por ayudar a terminar con Voldemort, lo invirtió en ese lugar, o tendría que vivir con Molly. La boca le supo amarga al recordar en qué se gastó el resto de la recompensa. Puras idioteces.

De nuevo sin trabajo ni planes para el futuro, permaneció inmóvil en su cama durante horas. Mañana iniciaría de nuevo la tediosa tarea de ir a entrevistas, presentarse como el candidato ideal para el patético puesto que estuvieran solicitando. Algo le decía que su historia de haber sido el mejor amigo del Salvador ya no funcionaría igual que antes. A nadie le parecía relevante. Voldemort era historia vieja.

Miró desanimado la última carta del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. _Otro_ rechazo de la Academia de Aurores. Era increíble que no pudiera superar el maldito examen de admisión. ¿Cómo entonces sobrevivió la búsqueda de los Horcrux o la batalla de Hogwarts? Seguro tenía un récord de intentos fallidos para la inscripción. _Ron Weasley, doce veces perdedor_. De cualquier forma ahora es un viejo junto a los recién graduados de Hogwarts que buscan ser Aurores. No tenía ganas de convivir con chiquillos de diecisiete años que pueden correr y actuar mucho más rápido que él.

Arrastrando los pies fue a la cocina. Lo que más quería era un plato de cereal. Básico y fácil, su especialidad. Sirvió las hojuelas de maíz, descorchó una botella de vodka y la echó en el cereal. _Perfecto._

Terminó inconsciente, tirado en medio de la sala, con el plato y la botella vacíos.

Una semana después ya tenía trabajo. Nada elegante o bien pagado, y definitivamente muy por debajo de sus habilidades, pero que le ofrecía lo suficiente para comer. Su uniforme era lo peor: el mandil rosa, sombrero blanco y pañoleta que decía _Heladería Florean Fortescue, los mejores helados desde 1602_. Sus obligaciones consistían en mantener el _parlour_ limpio, servir y cobrar. Tan sencillo que resultaba asfixiante.

Después del primer mes Ron creyó que tal vez podía quedarse ahí un buen tiempo. No exigía tanto para terminar la jornada rendido, y tenía descuentos en los helados. Sólo tenía que ignorar las visitas inesperadas del señor Fortescue, en las que hablaba sin parar durante horas sobre su juventud.

En la puerta de la tienda había una campanilla para anunciar la llegada de nuevos clientes. Ron acostumbraba leer revistas en la barra, y nunca levantaba la vista al escuchar el tintineo, pero por alguna razón ese día, en ese instante, lo hizo.

Dos niños entraron riendo. El mayor, de lo que parecían ser doce años de edad, tenía el cabello azul eléctrico y los ojos verdes. El otro chico, de unos nueve años de edad, era de cabello revuelto negro, como un nido de pájaros, y brillantes ojos mieles. Ambos vestían túnicas de excelente calidad, pero no por eso extravagantes. Portaban las mejillas rojas, signo de buena salud y gran felicidad.

—¡Te dije que te ganaría! —dijo el mayor entre respiros.

El menor se mantuvo sosteniendo la puerta —¡No es justo, tus piernas son más largas!

Al siguiente momento una mujer entró cargando a una pequeña niña de rizos castaños y ojos verdes, con un listón amarillo en la cabeza. Miró a los chicos con advertencia.

—Vuelvan a cruzar la calle de esa manera y los castigaré hasta que se gradúen, ¿entendido?

Los niños giraron los ojos, diciendo al mismo tiempo —Sí, mamá...

Ron quedó paralizado, con el corazón en la garganta al ver a esa mujer.

Seguía igual de hermosa. Puede que incluso se viera mejor que antes. Su cabello color chocolate bajaba en ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, amarrado en una trenza floja. El rostro anguloso de los pómulos, con los labios gruesos y humectados. No traía maquillaje, no era necesario. En sus ojos castaños estaba cualquier atractivo. Y el cuerpo... Merlín, definitivamente su pecho aumentó, seguro por los dos embarazos, y sus piernas tan firmes y curvas...

—No me giren los ojos muchachitos, _yo_ inventé ese gesto.

Los niños sonrieron antes de correr hacia la vitrina de los helados.

La mujer fue hacia una de las mesas y casi se dejó caer, rendida, en el gabinete. Le dijo algo a la niña para que fuera con sus hermanos, y sacó su celular.

—Disculpe, señor...

Ron volteó a ver al niño de cabello negro —¿Sí? —dijo tembloroso.

—¿Tiene sabor panqueques con chispas de chocolate y zarzamoras?

—Claro... —señaló uno de los cientos de botes plateados dentro de la vitrina.

El niño de cabello azul se acercó —Usted me parece conocido.

Su hermano sonrió —¿Verdad? Yo pensé lo mismo, Teddy.

Detrás de ambos la niña de rizos castaños dijo — _Honestamente_ , ¿no es obvio? Es Ronald Weasley. Aparece en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

Ron tragó seco. Volvió a mirar hacia la mujer en la mesa, pero ella estaba concentrada en la pantalla de su celular.

—¿Qué hace un mago famoso trabajando en una heladería? —dijo el niño de cabello negro.

—No hables de él como si no estuviera aquí, Terry, es de mala educación —replicó la niña.

Teddy revolvió el cabello de sus hermanitos —Qué importa, pidamos nuestros helados.

Ron despachó los tres conos dobles y la taza de helado de vainilla con una carga de café. Durante esos minutos observó la interacción entre sus clientes. Teddy, el mayor, tenía una sonrisa lobuna interminable, era muy paciente con la niña y algo más bromista con el niño. Terry, por otro lado, era serio, tímido, una réplica del carácter de su padre al ingresar a Hogwarts, y parecía sacar magia con cada respiración, era poderoso. Por último, la pequeña de ojos verdes no paraba de hablar, dando información sobre los helados y su fabricación, todo de una forma sabidilla, prácticamente sin respirar entre tantas palabras. Sus hermanos parecían inmunes a su velocidad y verborrea, a veces incluso comentando algo de lo que decía.

Cuando tuvieron sus helados fueron con su madre. Teddy puso la taza con helado y café frente a ella, ganándose un beso en la frente. Se sentaron en el gabinete, conversando y riendo. La mujer guardó su celular y se puso a platicar con ellos.

Estuvieron así hasta que los helados se terminaron, entonces los tres niños pidieron ir a los juegos que habían en el balcón. La madre aceptó tras hacerlos prometer cuidarse y no dejar de vigilar a la menor.

Se fueron corriendo. La madre se cambió de mesa para poder observarlos con tranquilidad, sin querer dándole la espalda a Ron.

El pelirrojo pasó la siguiente media hora pensando qué hacer. La última vez que habló con ella fue la noche antes de su boda, cuando le suplicó que no se casara. De eso hace una década. Creyó poder olvidarla...

Merlín, se veía preciosa en ese vestido azul de escote triangular. ¿Cómo se sentiría escurrir las manos por debajo de esa tela?

¿Seguirá casada? Quiso golpearse por su ingenuidad. _Por supuesto_ sigue casada. No sólo habría sido el escándalo del siglo y todos los periódicos y revistas lo habrían publicado, también se habría quitado esa enorme esmeralda del dedo anular que podía ver desde cinco metros a lo lejos. Joder con _él_ y su fortuna.

No era justo.

Escuchó una tonadita. La mujer de la mesa respondió su celular.

—Hechicera Granger... Ah, hola, Marge, bien, ¿y tú?...

Ron soltó un bufido. Él jamás habría permitido que ella se quedara con su apellido de soltera. ¿Cómo demostrarle al mundo que era suya? Y menos cuando consiguió el título de _Hechicera_. Algo tan relevante merecía el apellido de una familia consolidada en el mundo mágico.

—¿De verdad? —siguió hablando la Hechicera, soltando una suave carcajada. Ron tembló al escucharla tan cerca— Me da tanto gusto que puedas venir al cumpleaños de Temperance... Siete años... Ya sé, se va volando... A Harry le encantará... Seguro, amiga, nos hablamos después... Adiós.

La vio sacar un libro, pero su atención continuó en los tres niños que jugaban en la terraza. Ni siquiera pasó una hoja.

Ron pensó que tal vez debería saludarla, sólo por cortesía. Alguna vez fueron mejores amigos, ¿verdad? Eso aún debería significar algo. Puede que cuando ella lo vea sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas, sus preciosos labios gruesos tiemblen...

 _Oh, Ron, soy tan infeliz... Me di cuenta muy tarde que eres tú el hombre que amo. Tengo miedo de dejar a Harry, ¡su reacción sería fatal! Y los niños..._

Se vale soñar.

En todo caso él respondería...

 _Tranquila, mi amor. Te perdono. Huyamos juntos e iniciemos una vida. Déjale los niños a Harry, porque nosotros no tendremos espacio en mi departamento para ellos. Además, todavía no eres tan mayor, aún puedes darme un hijo o dos._

O mejor aún...

 _Te perdono si dejas a Harry y le quitas su dinero, para que tú y yo vivamos felices para siempre._

Sí, mucho mejor.

De pronto Terry regresó apurado junto a su madre.

—¡Tengo sed!

La Hechicera sacó de su pequeñísimo bolso tres cajitas de jugo.

—Dale los otros a tus hermanos.

Terry inspeccionó los jugos —¿Los puedes enfriar? ¿Por favor?

—No. Tú puedes hacerlo.

—Pero mamá...

—Confía en ti, Terrance —le dijo suavemente, poniendo una mano en el mentón de su hijo—. Yo confío en ti.

El niño sonrió tímido —¿Y si los hago estallar como la última vez?

—Pues los limpiamos como la última vez. No está bien que le tengas miedo a tu magia. Recuerda lo que dijo papá.

—¿Que no existe algo en el mundo que no pueda estallar?

La mujer frenó una carcajada —¡No! Y sabes que estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso —por la sonrisa de Terry era obvio que lo sabía—. Dijo que eres su orgullo.

—...de acuerdo, lo intentaré.

Ron alzó las cejas al ver a ese pequeño de nueve años luchar contra su magia para controlarla. Es fácil pronosticar que se convertirá en un mago extraordinario. Con ese poder y la mitad del cerebro de su madre, nada lo detendrá.

Las cajas de jugo se congelaron.

—¡Chispas! —gruñó Terry.

Su madre lo abrazó —¡Casi lo lograste! No te preocupes, yo las arreglo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Terrance.

—Pero no funcionó, mamá.

—Pero lo intentaste, mi amor. Así se aprende.

Terry no se vio convencido por las halagadoras palabras de su madre. Claramente era un tema delicado entre ellos.

—Ya quiero mi varita —masculló mirando a cualquier parte excepto a la Hechicera.

—Falta muy poco. Ejercita esa paciencia. Toma los jugos.

—Gracias —se giró para salir corriendo, pero su madre lo detuvo.

—Espera, espera. Ven aquí.

—Ah, mamá, no empieces...

Ella lo cargó y le dio besos en toda la cara hasta que lo hizo reír.

—Ya puedes irte.

Intercambiaron una mirada, entre divertida y protectora, y se separaron.

La mujer suspiró preocupada.

Ron se preguntó por qué, pero antes de pensar algo más escuchó un barullo en la calle. Vio a través de las ventanas a Harry Potter acercarse. Todavía causa escándalo entre los ciudadanos... _Increíble._

Sin perder un segundo se agachó tras la barra. Lo último que deseaba en la vida era que Harry lo viera con el estúpido uniforme de Florean Fortescue. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta. Con cuidado se deslizó hacia la vitrina, desde donde podía observar sin ser notado.

Era rutinario ver a Harry en el periódico o alguna revista, aunque nada de eso lo preparó para tenerlo en vivo de frente. Estaba fuerte, grueso, con el cabello en el mismo desastre de su juventud y los mismos lentes redondos. Traía la túnica de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y su insignia de diplomático.

Maldito presumido.

Sigiloso se colocó detrás de su esposa, y con un movimiento felino se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla.

La castaña brincó, desprevenida, y lo apuntó con la varita, pero Harry ya la estaba cargando contra su pecho, cubriendo sus labios gruesos con los suyos.

Ron tomó el tiempo. Cuarenta y ocho segundos.

Al separarse tenían una sonrisa ridícula en el rostro, como si fueran adolescentes enamorados.

Los tacones de la Hechicera bailaban en el aire, cerca de las rodillas de su esposo.

—¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? —preguntó ella feliz.

—Siempre sé dónde está mi familia —respondió antes de bajarla con delicadeza.

—¿No se supone que tienes que tomar un traslador a Praga?

Él se encogió de hombros —Cancelaron la visita. La movieron para la siguiente semana...

— _¡Harry!_ Le prometiste a Tempy que estarías en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

La agarró de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos —Y jamás rompería una promesa a mis hijos. Le dije a Ernie que me cubriera.

—Oh, lamento haberte reclamado sin dejarte expli-

Otro beso. _Veinticinco segundos_.

—Sabes a vainilla —le dijo al separarse—, ¿y los niños?

—Jugando en la terraza.

Ambos miraron hacia allá. Harry sonrió con una satisfacción absurda. A Ron le pareció excesivo, ¡sólo eran niños jugando, por Merlín!

—Terry intentó enfriar las cajas de jugo. Terminó con tres cubos de hielo.

Harry deshizo la sonrisa —Practicaré con él cuando Ted se marche a Hogwarts. Por ahora no quiero separarlos.

—Lo sé. Terry extraña tanto a su hermano mayor. Y Temperance _peor_.

—Pronto estarán los tres en Hogwarts y entonces seremos tú y yo los tristes.

La Hechicera se recargó en el pecho masculino —Ni me lo digas. Estoy planeando postularme como maestra para verlos diario, pero creo que les arruinaría la experiencia.

—Y también me arruinarías a los planes.

Ella lo miró curiosa —¿Cuáles planes?

Harry revisó con una mirada que no hubiera nadie más en la tienda, luego cargó a su esposa, agarrándola de los muslos, y la recargó en la mesa.

—Todo lo que te voy a hacer sin niños en la casa.

—¡Harry, estamos en un lugar público! —gritó sin poder dejar la sonrisa.

Él besó su cuello, arrancando un gemido femenino.

—Te extraño _tanto_. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez...?

La castaña cerró los ojos, quizá perdida por el placer que sentía en su cuello. Respondió como un ronroneo —¿Dos semanas? Cuando te fuiste a Tokio por el asunto de... _¡Ah!_

Ron lamió sus labios. Jamás imaginó que ella pudiera sonar tan sexy.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Cómo he sobrevivido? —gruñó metiendo las manos al vestido color azul.

El pelirrojo no lo podía creer. Hace menos de una hora se preguntó cómo se sentiría hacer eso, y ahora Harry le estaba dando una demostración. El muy hijo de...

—Pueden venir los niños —gimió la Hechicera, con los dedos apretando el cabello carbón de su esposo.

—Los estoy viendo de reojo, tranquila.

—¿Y si nos ve alguien de la calle?

Harry sacó una mano de la falda, hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y la puerta de la tienda brilló.

—Confía en mí —dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

Ron apretó sus manos en la boca para evitar cualquier sonido que lo pusiera en evidencia. Vio con frustración a Harry enterrar el rostro en el escote de su esposa y pegar su pelvis a la de ella. Sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo femenino, agasajado la cintura y las piernas suaves. Merlín, ella se ve tan suave.

Uno de los tacones cayó al piso, ninguno lo notó.

—Te extraño. Te extraño tanto —gemía Harry con la voz ronca.

Ella cruzó los talones en la cadera del moreno, apretando más sus cuerpos.

—No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto _aquí._

Harry rió sobre sus senos —Mejor que en la oficina del Ministro, ¿no?

El sonrojo en la castaña fue épico —No me recuerdes.

Se volvieron a besar, resoplando por la excitación. El vestido terminó como un nudo en la cadera.

Ron intentó ver mejor a la Hechicera, pero el cuerpo de Harry se lo impedía.

—Eres tan hermosa —gruñó el moreno.

— _Oh, sí. Ahí._

—Voy a desaparecer tu ropa interior.

—¡Pero es tu favorita!

—Cariño, nada me gusta más que _tú._

La mesa se arrastró sobre el brillante piso de Florean Fortescue. Al mismo tiempo la pareja soltó un gemido de alivio.

—Te amo —susurró ella, extasiada.

Ron cerró los ojos. El ruido de la mesa y los eróticos suspiros de la castaña lo transportaron a otro universo. No era Harry quien le hacía el amor, era él. Sólo él. Con pasión y fuerza y desesperación.

— _¡Oh, Harry!_

Eso quebró la fantasía.

Miró funesto al matrimonio conseguir el máximo placer. Llenarse de besos los rostros. Susurrarse eternas promesas de cariño.

Cuando consiguieron tranquilizarse se separaron. Harry usó su varita y al instante la ropa de ambos se reacomodó, la puerta volvió a brillar y la mesa regresó a su lugar.

—Eso fue... —la Hechicera sonrió, todavía con las mejillas calientes— Me encanta cómo te ves tras hacer el amor. Tan tranquilo. Tan satisfecho. _Tan mío._

Se abrazaron.

El grito súper alegre de los tres niños invadió el _parlour_.

— _¡PAPÁ!_

Enseguida Harry fue casi derribado por sus hijos. Con un brazo cargó a Ted, con el otro se montó a Terry en el hombro y luego levantó a Temperance contra su pecho.

Los niños rieron, pataleando.

—¡Qué escándalo! —dijo su padre sonriente— ¡Cualquiera pensaría que nunca los veo!

Temperance acarició su mejilla rasposa —¿Pensamos que te ibas de viaje, papi?

—Ya no. De hecho, tengo vacaciones hasta el siguiente mes.

— _¡SÍ!_ —celebraron los Potter.

Harry soltó un suspiro antes de bajar a sus hijos —Cada vez me cuesta más trabajo cargar a los tres al mismo tiempo.

Su hija no quiso soltarlo del cuello —No me dejes, papi.

La Hechicera puso una mano en las cabezas de sus hijos —No tardemos más tiempo. Los abuelos nos están esperando.

Harry la miró emocionado —¿Richard va a hacer carne asada?

—Y nosotros prometimos llevar el postre —completó su esposa.

Ted señaló la vitrina —Podemos comprar helado. A la abuela le gusta el de menta con chocolate.

Temperance apretó sus manitas en los hombros de su padre —¡Prometiste llevarme a la librería!

Terry jaló el brazo de Harry —¡Yo también quiero ir!

—Dignos hijos de su madre —bufó el moreno—. Bien, vamos a la librería, pero máximo media hora o nunca llegaremos con sus abuelos.

La castaña puso su mano en el hombro de Ted —Nosotros nos quedaremos a pagar la cuenta y pedir el helado para la parrillada. ¿Nos vemos en media hora, entonces?

—Claro, preciosa —se inclinó para besarla. Temperance, entre los dos, sonrió.

—¿Quieres algún libro, mamá? —preguntó Terry.

Ella se puso a describir el libro que deseaba. Mientras Harry le habló a Ted.

—¿Adivina con quién me encontré? ¡Victoire! Vino con Fleur a comprarse una túnica nueva...

—Papá, ya te dije que no me gusta...

Harry lo miró incrédulo —Entonces no te interesa saber qué me dijo de ti.

Le cambió el color de su cabello a un intenso rosa chillón —¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Papá...!

Temperance comenzó a reír —Qué bobo, Teddy.

Su padre le revolvió el cabello —Te cuento en la casa de tus abuelos.

Finalmente se separaron.

Ron intentó hacer un plan para salir de ahí sin tener que hablar con ella, pero no se le venía algo a la cabeza.

Escuchó a Teddy hablar —¿Crees que Victoire dijo algo bueno de mí, mamá?

—Ted Edward Lupin-Potter, no quiero repetirte que eres muy pequeño para andar enamorando brujas, ¿entendido?

— _Mamá_ , no ando "enamorando brujas". Además Victoire es más que una bruja cualquiera...

—Oh, ya te perdí. Soy una madre muy joven para pasar por esto.

—¡Deja de bromear!

La risa de la Hechicera volvió a sacudir profundamente a Ron.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Vamos a comprar el helado... Aunque no veo quién nos puede atender.

—Qué raro, hace rato Ronald Weasley estaba aquí.

Hubo un silencio doloroso.

Luego la voz entrecortada de la Hechicera —¿Ron?

Sin otra alternativa el pelirrojo se levantó, quedando justo frente a su vieja amiga.

—Hola... _Hermione._

Después de doce años sin decir su nombre, sin _pensar_ su nombre, sus labios se movieron como autómatas. El nombre de esa mujer le supo más dulce que cualquier helado en su boca. Era increíble cuánto la extrañaba.

La vio pasar de pálida a sonrojada en segundos.

—¿Estuviste _ahí_ todo el tiempo?

Entrecerró los ojos —No me lo digas con reproche. Yo no fui quien decidió en un lugar público tener se-

—¡Sensatez! —interrumpió a tiempo, mirando avergonzada a Ted.

Ron bufó —Claro, _sensatez._

Hermione pasó un rizo extraviado detrás de su oreja. Parecía nerviosa. Sus ojos viajaron por el delantal rosa y el sombrerito.

—Trabajas aquí... —dijo sin creerlo.

—Le estoy haciendo un favor a Florean —inventó al hilo.

Teddy los miró sin comprender —¿Se conocen?

Ron sintió que su poca autoestima desaparecía. Ted no sólo ignoraba que él fue partícipe directo en la caída de Voldemort, y por lo tanto alguien cercano a sus padres, sino que jamás fue informado de aquella amistad. Ni Harry ni Hermione mencionaron alguna vez su nombre en la casa. Nada. Él ya no era nada en sus vidas.

Hermione asintió —En Hogwarts.

Fue todo lo que dijo.

Ron decidió apurar la horrible situación —¿Qué van a llevar?

Teddy respondió, alegre de tener su orden en marcha. Preparó los tres litros de helado que le pidió, hizo la cuenta, cobró y entregó.

—Hijo, adelántate con tu papá —dijo Hermione—. Los alcanzo en un rato.

—¿Segura? —el joven mago miró con sospecha a Ron.

—Obedece. No tardaré.

Era obvio que Ted no quería dejar a su madre ahí con él. Tal vez sintió el interés poco fraternal del pelirrojo por ella, o notó la mirada que se perdía en el escote. Ron supo que en cuanto ese niño llegara con Harry le iba a informar de la situación.

La campanilla anunció que por fin quedaron a solas.

Miró bien a Hermione, sabiendo que era el momento ideal para que le pidiera rescatarla de su fallido, triste y erróneo matrimonio.

—Ron... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Eso lo confundió.

—¿Qué?

La vio morderse el labio inferior. ¿Le estaba coqueteando?

—No está bien que a los treinta, con tu talento y oportunidades, estés trabajando en una heladería. Por eso te repito, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Ron dio un paso atrás —¡Estoy haciéndole un favor a Florean!

Ella se encogió ligeramente por el grito. Instintivamente miró su anillo de matrimonio. Eso alteró más a Ron, ¿existe la forma en que ella pueda llamar a Harry?

Respiró profundo, recuperando el control. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, necesitaba ganar su confianza, solo así sería honesta con él sobre su vida de casada.

—Ti-Tienes tres hijos ahora —soltó atropellado. El mejor tema para relajar a una mujer era preguntar por sus hijos.

Al ver la enorme sonrisa en Hermione supo que acertó.

—Así es. Supongo que de Teddy ya sabías, ¿verdad? Lo adoptamos oficialmente poco después de la boda. Después llegó Terrance, ¿a que está guapísimo? Es tan parecido a Harry, excepto por sus ojos, que son míos. Y por último mi preciosa Temperance. Harry dice que soy yo vuelta a nacer. ¿Le viste los ojos? Son de Harry. Mi niña será una bruja muy atractiva cuando crezca.

—Ted, Terrance y Temperance. Muchas _T's_.

Hermione se recargó en la barra, completamente entregada al tema —Bueno, siempre me gustó el nombre _Terry_ , y cuando mi niña nació me pareció lógico seguir con las _T's_. Es un poco cursi, ¿verdad? —rió dulcemente.

—Te ves preciosa —dijo sin pensar. Es que era tan cierto en ese instante.

La vio alejarse un poco de la barra, de nuevo en alerta —¿Y tú cómo has estado?

Muy mal. Solo. Fracasado.

—Ya sabes, aquí y allá. No soy de los que se establecen, me aburro fácil.

Quedaron en silencio. Para Ron los segundos que se gastaban lo ponían cada vez más cerca del fracaso más grande de su vida. Lo cual, en su caso, era abrumador.

—¿Te acuerdas lo que dije la noche antes de tu boda? —preguntó sin verla.

—Lamentablemente sí.

Ron tragó seco. Esa noche la ofendió, agredió y amenazó. Era muy joven y visceral, aunque eso jamás justificará sus actos. El terror de perderla lo cegó. Creyó que gritando todo eso conseguiría retenerla a su lado.

El peor error de su vida.

—Quiero que sepas que no pasa un día, Hermione, sin que me arrepienta de eso.

—Me da gusto —respondió aguantando las lágrimas— porque fuiste cruel e injusto. Destruiste años de amistad y confianza. Conmigo y con Harry. No sabes el tiempo que nos costó recuperarnos del daño que nos hiciste. Llegamos al punto de ni siquiera decir tu nombre. Alguna vez fuimos siempre tres. Juntos hasta el final. Y luego tú nos abandonaste. Todo porque creías amarme...

—¡No _creía_! ¿Estás loca? ¡Te amo! ¡Siempre lo he hecho y no he podido olvidarte!

Su mejilla ardió. Por un segundo todo giró.

Ella lo abofeteó.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que es amor! Eres egoísta, terco, infantil...

Ron rodeó la barra para ir hacia ella. Con sus manos la agarró de la cintura.

—¿Hermione, en serio eres feliz? ¿No te preguntas diario si conmigo estarías mejor?

Ella lo miró como si fuera un fantasma —Han pasado doce años. No puede ser que sigas con esa idea.

—Es por la certeza de saber que tú, alguna vez, me amaste. No eres una mujer que corta sus sentimientos fácilmente. La llama debe seguir ahí.

Hermione rompió a llorar — _Tú_ apagaste cualquier llama que quedó, Ron. Te amé a los quince y dieciséis años, sí, pero era insegura, boba e inmadura. Después me di cuenta que esa emoción era un engaño, una treta de mi baja autoestima para no aspirar a algo mejor ni exigir el respeto y cariño que merezco. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por Harry era sano, hermoso en cada sentido y, además, recíproco.

Las manos de Ron temblaron. La abrazó más fuerte, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello. El aroma era madreselva, cristal caliente y libros.

—Estás confundida —soltó contra su piel. Su respiración la hizo temblar.

—No lo estoy. Ahora suéltame, Ronald.

—Me quieres. Yo lo sé.

No quiso contenerme y pasó la punta de su lengua por el cuello, soñando con poseerla.

—¡Suéltame!

Lo quiso patear. Él la puso contra la barra.

—No, por favor, Hermione, escúchame. Sé que aún tenemos una oportunidad de ser felices —besó de nuevo su cuello. Con un brazo la mantuvo pegada a la barra y con la mano disponible acarició su cadera, bajando hacia la falda del vestido.

—¡Ron! ¡Reacciona! ¡Es un delito lo que estás haciendo! _¡Ron!_ Por favor... No te quiero lastimar...

Quiso sacar su varita. Con su mano atrapó la delicada muñeca, torciéndola. Sacó su rostro del cuello y besó sus labios. Entre el forcejeo del beso y los cuerpos intentó decirle que se dejara llevar, que por fin aceptara que entre ellos hay algo real.

—¡Mamá! —escuchó detrás de él, luego una corriente eléctrica le quemó la espalda.

Gritó. Hermione y él cayeron al piso.

Ted se apuró a ayudarla, mientras Terry se colocó frente a Ron, sus ojos mieles todavía brillando por la magia.

Ron quiso pararse, pero una fuerza invisible lo mantuvo contra el piso.

Hermione soltó un quejido de dolor cuando Ted la quiso agarrar de la mano. Eso causó que Terry se enojara más. Alrededor de Ron el aire se llenó de pequeñas chispas.

—Mamá está lastimada —dijo el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La castaña lo escuchó y enseguida quitó el gesto de dolor —Estoy bien, amor. Ustedes me ayudaron. Ya pasó. Ven...

Ron no podía ver qué sucedía realmente, su cara estaba casi empotrada en el suelo, pero reconoció el temor en la voz de Hermione. Algo estaba mal.

—Te vi llorar —susurró Terry.

Ted habló —No pienses en eso. Ven co nosotros, hermano.

—Mírame, ya estoy bien. Ven conmigo, quiero darles un abrazo a los dos.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Terry. Ron sintió que las chispas disminuyeron y el aire se volvió más ligero. Cuando consiguió levantarse miró horrorizado a Hermione apretando a sus hijos en su pecho, aguantando el llanto, con la muñeca hinchada en una tonalidad violácea. Lo peor fue su mirada: _odio_.

Ella jamás lo miró así, ni siquiera el día antes de la boda, cuando soportó cada insulto que se le ocurrió. Tal vez en esta ocasión de verdad cruzó una línea sin retorno.

—Vete antes de que regrese Harry —dijo Hermione con la voz agitada.

Ron quiso acercarse para ayudarla, pedirle una disculpa. En cuanto dio un paso ella jaló a sus hijos atrás, protegiéndolos de él. En su mano izquierda sostuvo la varita, decidida a todo para defender a los niños.

—No les voy a hacer daño —intentó explicarse Ron—. Sabes que te amo...

— _Jamás_ vuelvas a decir eso. Vete, Ronald. En serio.

Terry giró los ojos hacia la puerta de la tienda, su rostro espantado cambió a uno aliviado.

—Ya viene papá —anunció.

Ron volvió a mirar la muñeca lastimada de Hermione, y no quiso averiguar si Terry de alguna manera podía realmente saber si su padre venía o no. Sintió terror.

Desapareció.

—

Harry se maldijo por no haber encantado el paquete de libros que compraron para hacerlo más ligero, y ajustó a Temperance en su otro brazo, escuchando su linda voz hablar sin parar de algún tema. Adoraba a su hija, tanto como a su esposa, pero ambas podían llegar a ser incansables cuando explicaban algo.

Siguió caminando por la calle, viendo a lo lejos la heladería de Fortescue. Cuando Ted llegó corriendo hace un rato por Terry, supo que algo malo ocurrió, pero quiso dar oportunidad a sus hijos de resolverlo con su madre. En especial porque sería bueno para que Terry ganara más confianza en su magia. Sin embargo, ahora sentía una extraña molestia en el pecho.

—¿Papi? ¿Estás triste?

Le sonrió a su hija —No, sólo estoy pensando en muchas cosas, Tempy.

—No te preocupes. Terry ya resolvió todo.

Eso lo preocupó más. De alguna manera sus tres hijos siempre sabían en qué andaban, incluso separados. Apuró el paso hacia la heladería.

En cuanto entró, con el tintineo de la campanilla sobre su cabeza, la escena lo llenó de miedo. Un espanto tan profundo que nunca conseguiría compararlo con otro. _Su familia_ estaba herida.

En el piso Hermione se sostenía la muñeca. Terry no la soltaba del cuello, abrazado mientras calmaba su magia. Parado, como un pequeño guardián, Ted tenía la atención fija en un punto vacío de la tienda.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —Harry escuchó su voz sin creer que era suya. Fue el sonido hueco y ronco que mezclaba dolor y promesas de venganza.

—¡Papá! —sonrieron los niños al verlo. Incluso Hermione respiró aliviada.

Harry dejó a Temperance en el piso, tiró el paquete de libros y corrió hacia su esposa, quien parecía la única lastimada. Cargó el ligero cuerpo, igual que el día que se casaron, y la besó desesperado. Le daba terror que algo le ocurriera.

Sus hijos se amontonaron junto a ellos, agarrando sus brazos o el vestido de Hermione.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con más tranquilidad, sin romper el contacto visual.

Ella asintió —Nada más me duele un poco la muñeca.

—Bien —respiró profundo y miró hacia abajo a sus hijos—. ¿Ustedes están bien?

Ted y Terry movieron la cabeza, afirmando.

—Soy muy afortunada –dijo su esposa—, tengo a los hijos más valientes del mundo. Ellos me defendieron.

Los niños hincharon el pecho, pero Harry se tensó de nuevo.

—¿De _quién_?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada. En ese momento Harry hubiera preferido no comprender tan perfectamente los silencios de su esposa, porque lo último que deseaba era dejar el tema para después.

—Vamos con mis papás —pidió la Hechicera con el tono que sabía jamás fallaba con su esposo.

Harry apretó los labios para no quejarse y aceptó.

Ted agarró los litros de helado y la mano de Tempy. Terry todavía no soltaba a su madre, así que Harry solo tuvo que tocar a Teddy y desapareció a toda su familia.

Un par de horas después todavía era incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima a su esposa. Sus hijos, por suerte, parecían haber olvidado el incidente gracias a los juegos con su abuela. En cambio Hermione seguía _triste_ , algo que le partía el corazón a Harry mucho más que verla enojada.

—¿Están peleados? —preguntó Richard, su suegro, sentándose junto a él— Sería como la cuarta vez en su matrimonio, ¿verdad?

Aceptó la cerveza que le ofreció —No estamos peleados. Pasó algo en el callejón Diagon. Ella no me ha querido explicar qué.

Richard observó un rato a su hija —Tranquilo, sabes que al final ella te dirá todo.

—Eso quiero creer.

La parrillada duró hasta media noche. Harry se las ingenió para crear una pequeña fogata y que sus hijos pudieran comer bombones asados, hasta que el cansancio los venció.

Cameron cargó amorosa a Temperance, quien no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más de dos segundos. Terry y Ted siguieron a su abuela hacia el cuarto de invitados donde siempre se quedaban.

Harry observó a Terry dudar antes de entrar a la casa y volver hacia donde su madre estaba.

—Mamá, tú sólo amas a papá, ¿verdad?

Hermione dejó su copa de vino en la banca y cargó a su hijo en las piernas.

—No. También te amo a ti, a Ted y a Temperance. Y a los abuelos. Ah, y al tío Neville, tía Luna, y a...

—Pero sólo a papá como un papá, ¿verdad?

Harry sonrió por la inocencia de esa pregunta. Su esposa lo miró del otro lado del jardín, divertida con la situación.

—Por supuesto. Harry es el único hombre al que amo de esa forma. Y así será siempre. ¿Por qué?

Terry jugó con sus manos, nervioso —Porque ese hombre dijo que te ama. Y te besó. ¿Eso significa que te vas a ir con él?

Harry reventó la botella de cerveza en su mano, _sin_ magia. Richard agarró un trapo para limpiar la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? Te cortaste...

Hermione y Terry los miraron preocupados.

—Estoy bien. Gracias.

Su esposa cargó a Terry, yendo con él hacia la casa —Jamás, nadie ni nada me separará de tu padre o ustedes. Lo prometo, mi amor.

Harry vio a su hijo creer inmediatamente en la palabra de su madre, fruto de una vida sin decepciones paternales. Sus hijos confiaban ciegamente en ellos, era una responsabilidad abrumadora.

Esperó a que Hermione regresara de acostar a los niños. Richard aprovechó ese tiempo para curar su mano.

—Nunca te tomé por un hombre celoso, Harry.

Miró entre divertido y enojado a su suegro —Nunca había tenido motivos. Hermione me ama. Y ningún mago en la tierra sería tan idiota de meterse con la esposa del "Salvador".

Richard soltó una carcajada —¿Recuerdas hace años a Joseph, el dueño del restaurante de comida italiana que le encanta a Cameron? Él le coqueteó a Hermione. Un pobre muggle que no sabía con quién se metió.

Harry tuvo que sonreír. Ese recuerdo era muy divertido.

Sintió una palmada en el hombro —Así está mejor. Con esa sonrisa conseguirás más de mi hija que con la cara de asesino que traías. Respira hondo y habla con ella.

—Gracias, Richard.

Cuando Hermione volvió ya sólo estaba Harry en el jardín. Compartieron una mirada incómoda, algo que casi nunca pasaba. Parecía que los dividía un desierto gigante en vez del patio trasero de los Granger.

Harry recordó las palabras de su suegro y supo que tenía razón. Lo peor que podría hacer en esos momentos era reclamarle algo a Hermione o explotar por los celos. Ella se veía asustada, triste, _lastimada_. La situación merecía una estrategia más amable.

Se levantó de su silla y sacó la varita. Un encantamiento fue suficiente para que el jardín se llenara de la suave música. Era la misma pieza que bailaron en su boda.

Su esposa relajó los hombros, conmovida, como siempre, por la dulce voz de Chet Baker, su jazzista favorito.

Cruzaron el jardín al mismo tiempo. Harry la tomó de la cintura, y usó todo el amor y la delicadeza para agarrar su muñeca lastimada. Se meció al ritmo de la trompeta y el piano, pegando su mejilla en la frente de su esposa. En voz bajita, sin querer arruinar la música, cantó para ella.

— _Nunca estuve enamorado antes. Ahora, todo a la vez, eres tú. Eres tú para siempre y más. Nunca estuve enamorado antes. Pensé que mi corazón estaba a salvo. Pensé que sabía ganar. Pero esto es vino. Es todo extraño y poderoso..._

Se separó de ella para hacerla girar. El vestido azul brilló por la luna, y de pronto Harry pensó que ella se convertiría en parte de la noche.

Hermione le sonrió al terminar la vuelta. De nuevo en sus brazos ahora ella le cantó, ronca y llena de amor.

— _Así que por favor perdona esta inútil confusión en la que me encuentro. Realmente nunca amé antes. Es todo extraño y poderoso..._

Harry la besó. Fue delicado. Dulce. Al fondo la trompeta los envolvió en una pasión temblorosa, llena de seguridad. La voz de Chet Baker finalizó la canción.

—Te amo —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron abrazados en silencio, meciéndose como si la música continuara. Finalmente Hermione habló.

—Nunca te agradecí, Harry, por haberme elegido para ser tu principal compañera en la vida.

—No puedes agradecer algo que regalas. Tú eres el más perfecto y grandioso obsequio. Mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos...

—Eso dices ahora, casi trece años después de iniciar nuestra relación, pero ¿recuerdas cómo fue al inicio? Teníamos planes distintos, objetivos contradictorios. Y por Merlín que aprender a vivir juntos fue terrible. Aún no sé cómo lo hacemos. Tú sigues dejando los zapatos a la mitad del cuarto y yo me sigo tropezando con ellos.

—Y tú sigues despertándome a la mitad de la madrugada para explicarme alguna genialidad que se te ocurrió. Y yo sigo poniéndote atención hasta que terminas y te duermes, aunque después ya no pueda volver a conciliar el sueño.

—Oh, y sigues dejando que los niños coman galletas en la cama, llenándola de migajas.

—Y tú sigues obligándolos a leer por lo menos un libro al mes.

—Eso _no_ es malo.

—No dije que lo fuera.

Ella lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo. Harry rió.

—Me sigue desesperando que cuando cocinas dejas todo lo que ocupas destapado o mal organizado.

—A mí que no te permites ir a dormir hasta que coordinaste tu ropa del día siguiente, con todo e interiores, zapatos y aretes.

Hermione pareció ofendida —No puedo ir a trabajar mal vestida.

—Claro, no es como si al final te echaras la túnica del Wizengamot encima y nadie viera tu ropa.

—A veces me da calor y me la quito... Dejaré de hacer eso en la noche si tu prometes no quedarte dormido con la televisión puesta.

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación. No lo logramos.

—¿En serio?

Harry asintió —Creo que Teddy tenía cinco años.

—Oh, ya recuerdo. Fue en la época que prácticamente tenías que vivir en Marruecos, para evitar la declaración de guerra.

—Peleamos mucho en ese tiempo.

Hermione se entristeció al recordarlo —Sí. Te extrañaba demasiado y tenía que cuidar a dos niños. Además justo me embaracé de Temperance. Fue terrible. Creí que no te perdonaría por estar tan lejos.

La abrazó más fuerte —Pero aquí estamos todavía.

—Y seguiremos... ¿Verdad?

Harry la miró con seguridad —Para mí no existe otra posibilidad. Quiero hacerme viejo a tu lado, Hermione. Quiero ser tu esposo el resto de mi vida. Ver a nuestros hijos hacer sus propias familias. Después consentir a nuestros nietos. Sé que no será fácil. Los dos somos muy tercos y obsesivos, pero lo que te juré en nuestra boda seguirá presente hasta mi muerte: contigo soy el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

Su esposa parpadeó las lágrimas —Te amo, Harry.

Siguieron besándose el resto de la noche. Prefirió ya no presionar a su esposa para que le contara lo que sucedió en Fortescue, quizá al siguiente día podrían hablar de eso. Por ahora se conformaría con la romántica velada que surgió improvisadamente. ¿Qué importa ese otro hombre que se atrevió a tocarla? Algún día pagará su osadía, mientras Harry disfrutará de su esposa.

La vida, pensó entre besos y caricias, era perfecta, así entre defectos y dudas, así siempre junto a esa mujer que le dio todo desde el primer momento y hasta la fecha. Él era suyo, y ella de él.

 **Notas:** ¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que merecemos un pequeño respiro Harmony entre tanto drama que he escrito en mis otros fics, ¿no creen? Díganme qué opinan de Ted, Terry y Temperance, así como del matrimonio de Harry y Hermione, y por supuesto de Ron. En teoría el siguiente capítulo es narrado por Hermione, finalizado por Ron. Y el último es narrado por Harry y finalizado por Hermione. Es el recuento de su amistad y los largos años que ahora los alejan. Gracias por su tiempo,

Saludos,

Less.


	2. Padre y huérfano

_**Harry Potter**_ **es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.**

 **Remembranza de una amistad perdida**

Padre y huérfano. El buen hombre que tardó en encontrase a salvo

Harry intentó reconocer el pequeño lugar donde estaba. Era húmedo, estrecho y polvoriento, con el espacio suficiente para caber acostado... Lo cual hizo que notara otra cosa, algo mucho más aterrador que despertar encerrado en ese cuchitril: su cuerpo se había _encogido_. Buscó su varita, desesperado. No estaba. Sus manos acariciaron la pared, delineando los tabiques. Sentía el corazón en los oídos. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar ese minúsculo espacio? Respiró acelerado. Pensó en desaparecer directo en su casa, pero fue imposible alcanzar su magia, como si no existiera. Esa horrible sensación lo hizo gritar. ¿Dónde está su magia? Pateó histérico los muros. Si por lo menos hubiera una maldita luz... De pronto una voz, chillona y llena de odio, irrumpió a través de los muros.

—¡Cállate! ¿O quieres que te lo diga con el cinturón en la mano?

Harry se encogió de forma instintiva, abrazando sus costillas. Era su tío Vernon. ¿Qué significaba esto? Acaso... Merlín... ¿Acaso retrocedió en el tiempo?

—¡Deja de llorar o te voy a sacar de ahí! ¡No me retes, fenómeno, porque sabes que te irá peor!

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Sin darse cuenta empezó a mecerse. Un pensamiento mortal deshaciendo su voluntad: ¿y si la magia, Hogwarts, Gryffindor... nunca existieron? ¿y si todo fue un sueño? ¿y si nunca conoció a Hermione? ¡No! ¡No! _¡NO!_

Alguien lo tomó del brazo. Harry se giró, aterrado. La oscuridad ya no era tan profunda. Luz blanca, probablemente lunar, bañaba la preciosa recámara. Frente a él, en un encantador camisón, su esposa lo miraba con timidez, los dientes blancos mordiendo el labio inferior.

—Lamento haberte despertado —dijo en un susurro—. Es que se me ocurrió algo...

Harry asintió lentamente, más por treinta y ocho años de práctica que por comprender bien qué sucedía. La voz de Hermione flotó en la habitación, enumerando los beneficios de la nueva ley que pensaba proponer el día siguiente en el Wizengamot. Su mirada castaña deshaciendo el increíble miedo que Harry sintió minutos antes.

Fue una pesadilla. No retrocedió en el tiempo ni despertó como un niño encerrado en su alacena, alucinando con mundos falsos. Fue una jodida pesadilla.

Respiró aliviado, acomodándose en las almohadas para observar a su esposa seguir el apasionado discurso, como si estuviera ante el estrado. Cuatro menciones sobre la libertad y dejó de susurrar, casi gritando. Definitivamente despertaría a los niños otra vez. Se corrigió, triste, que ya no hay niños en su casa, sus hijos son unos adultos, cada uno en su vida. La última Potter-Granger era Tempy, quien justo dormiría por última vez en la casa, mañana partiendo a vivir con Simone, su mejor amiga, a Liverpool.

Hermione se interrumpió repentinamente.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.

Harry tomó sus manos y las besó —Todo bien, cariño. Mejor termina de explicarme por qué crees que Tickenns se opondrá a tu propuesta.

—Ese desalmado...

La bruja volvió a iniciar su feroz alegato.

Harry no hizo gran esfuerzo por escucharla de verdad. Ese tema llevaba trabajándolo su esposa desde ocho meses, así que sabía cada detalle con precisión. Era normal que una noche antes de meterlo al Wizengamot para su aprobación Hermione despertara nerviosa y necesitara repetir todo. Asintió de vez en cuando, urgiendo a que no parara de hablar, así pronto descansaría. Mientras, pensó en lo curioso de haber tenido una pesadilla con los Dursley.

Cuando se despidió de ellos en mil novecientos noventa y siete fue un alivio agridulce. Saber que ni en el último día fue aceptado por la última familia que le quedaba. Por supuesto, con los años Dudley y él consiguieron una amistad, aunque difícil al inicio, hoy era honesta. Se lo debían en especial a Patricia, la esposa de su primo, quien insistió en que la familia siempre debe estar unida, y convirtió a Dudley en un hombre mejor. Lejos de esa reforma humana quedaron Petunia y Vernon. Ellos prefieren seguir sin saber algo de Harry, lo cual, muy dentro de él, en la zona infantil que queda escondida en cada adulto, duele.

¿Qué pensaría el mundo mágico sobre su grandioso héroe si supiera que aún despierta aterrado por el recuerdo de un muggle, de una alacena debajo de las escaleras, de una familia que lo rechazó y humilló de cada forma posible?

Se apoyó en su codo para ver mejor a Hermione.

Ella lo salvó. Lo hizo tan rápido y eficazmente desde que se conocieron que Harry tardó casi ocho años en comprenderlo. Amor, amistad, confianza, fidelidad. Con perseverancia Hermione fue curando cada herida, hasta que un día, incluso, le regaló una nueva familia.

No fue fácil. Si cualquiera le hubiera preguntado tras la muerte de Dumbledore con quién pensaba hacer una vida, su respuesta habría estado más cerca de cierta pelirroja que de la grandiosa mujer que ahora tiene en su cama. Quiso reír por lo idiota que fue en su adolescencia, pero se contuvo para no interrumpir a Hermione. Se sorprendió al notar que llevaba alrededor de diez o doce años sin pensar en Ginny. ¿Qué tan diferente habría sido su vida con ella? Al imaginarlo le daban escalofríos. La Weasley no resultó ser la persona que alguna vez creyó. Quizá de joven sí fue bondadosa y valiente, pero los años la esculpieron en algo que Harry prefería evitar. Tampoco podía culparla. Los años, el trabajo, las responsabilidades, todo te transforma. A algunos les va mejor, otros...

—Gracias por escucharme —ronroneó Hermione, metiéndose en las cobijas—. Te amo, buenas noches.

—Descansa, mi amor —respondió besando su frente.

Harry sonrió resignado al verla caer dormida en segundos. ¿Cuántas veces han pasado por esto en su matrimonio? Al final es él quien no puede volver a dormir. Estuvo un buen rato apreciando la profunda respiración de su esposa. Esos pequeños detalles lo hacían feliz.

A lo lejos escuchó el despertador de Tempy. Revisó su reloj de pulso: cinco de la mañana. Por Merlín con las mujeres Granger y su necesidad de madrugar. Cameron, Hermione y Temperance, tan parecidas que a veces era ridículo.

Su esposa murmuró entre sueños algo sobre su despertador. Ella todavía dormiría una hora más. Menos mal...

Harry supo que ese día simplemente no podría quedarse en la cama hasta que la espalda le doliera. Se puso la bata y salió hacia la cocina. Se sintió viejo y cursi al casi llorar por todas las fotografías familiares que habían en el muro de las escaleras. Cuando llegara la noche su hogar estaría oficialmente incompleto. Sus tres hijos lejos. ¿Por qué tienen que crecer?

En la cocina puso la cafetera e inició la preparación del desayuno favorito de su hija. Las manos le temblaban. No es que vaya a ser infeliz solo con Hermione en la casa, de hecho es algo que ambos han estado deseando desde hace mucho. Van a remodelar la biblioteca, el comedor y uno de los cuartos para hacerlo de visitas, también quieren darse unas merecidas vacaciones y cumplir esa promesa de adoptar un perro. Debería estar feliz de que sus hijos sean tan independientes, no andar cabizbajo y emocional. Comúnmente es Hermione la que se despide de los niños entre lágrimas: cada ingreso a Hogwarts, cada partida a la universidad, cada mudanza, cada visita esporádica. Sonrió al atraparse pensando de nuevo en sus hijos como "niños". Bueno, qué importa, para él siempre lo serán.

—Huele delicioso —escuchó la voz de su hija entrar a la cocina.

Se giró con la espátula en la mano —Tu favorito.

Temperance ya estaba vestida para el trabajo, práctica y formal, como su madre. Su cabello castaño amarrado en un moño negro que hacía juego con el saco, resaltando los grandes ojos verdes.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? Traes la misma cara que cuando mamá te obligó a tirar la vieja y rota saeta de fuego.

Harry se volvió a girar, evitando a su hija.

—Nada, nada. Te ves muy bien. ¿Lista para el inicio de tu vida como adulta oficial? Recuerda que ahora tendrás que hacerte de comer sola, lavar tu ropa, pagar los impuestos de tu departamento, ser muy responsable con tu seguridad...

Su hija soltó una carcajada.

—¡Estás triste porque me voy! Oh, papá, eres tan dulce.

Lo besó en la mejilla, poniéndose de puntitas. El parecido entre ella y Hermione fue demasiado obvio.

—¿Por qué estaría triste? No es como que te deje de ver para siempre. Los días que visite el ministerio puedo pasar a saludarte...

—No te atrevas, papá. Suficiente tengo con ser la hija de la Ministra de Magia y del diplomático más importante del Reino Unido, y la hermana menor del siguiente Merlín. Debo hacerme una reputación, demostrar que conseguí el puesto por mi esfuerzo, no por quiénes son mis padres. No quiero imaginar lo que pensarán mis compañeros de trabajo si un día Harry Potter llega a saludar a su _hijita_.

Harry intentó no mostrarse herido —Por supuesto. Tienes razón.

Puso el plato de de comida frente a la bruja y se volvió a alejar, sirviendo el café.

Admiraba la reacia convicción de Temperance para demostrar al mundo que vale por ella y no por su familia. La verdad es que competía contra grandes figuras políticas y públicas que se lo ponían difícil. Siempre se sintió a la sombra de la brillante mente de Terry y su absurda capacidad mágica. Lo mismo con el cargo que ejerce su madre en el ministerio, y con la eterna leyenda que acompaña al apellido Potter. Por suerte Ted lleva una vida mucho más relajada como profesor en Beauxbatons.

Se le derramó el café al darse cuenta que lleva más de un mes sin ver a Ted. Quizá mañana podría hacer un traslador a Cannes. Seguro Hermione querrá venir.

Puso la taza frente a Temperance y tomó asiento. Bebieron café en silencio, todavía incómodos por el pequeño despliegue de la menor.

—¿Crees que mamá consiga pasar la nueva ley?

—Por supuesto.

Temperance le regaló una sonrisa, conmoviendo el corazón de Harry en segundos.

—Adoro que se apoyen incondicionalmente. Incluso después de treinta años de casados.

Harry la corrigió, jugando —Treinta y ocho. Desde los once me casé con tu madre, sólo tardé un poco en comprenderlo. Ah, algún día vivirás lo que es un amor tan grande que jamás dudarás de tu pareja.

Tempy giró los ojos, imitando perfecto a su madre.

—No, gracias. Eso del amor no está en mis planes. Primero tengo que hacer una carrera laboral. Convertirme en la mejor de mi área, ser imprescindible para el ministerio...

—Tómalo con calma. Sabes que a tu madre y a mí no nos tienes que demostrar nada. Eres perfecta. Si quisieras podrías no trabajar el resto de tu vida, mejor estudiar o viajar...

—Me volvería loca. Necesito trabajar, ascender. No lo hago por ustedes, es una necesidad propia.

Harry tomó su mano —Quiero que seas feliz.

—Entonces déjame trabajar.

—Deja en paz a Tempy —dijo Hermione entrando. Ya traía la túnica roja del Wizengamot, con todo y gorro. A Harry le pareció increíble que incluso con esa cosa encima su esposa se viera tan atractiva—. Lo que quieres es que te diga que no se va de la casa, pero ya tomó su decisión.

Temperance sonrió al recibir el beso de su madre en la mejilla. Le echó una mirada victoriosa a su padre.

—Me voy con Simone, papá. La conoces de toda la vida. Nos divertiremos mucho trabajando en el ministerio y estudiando las reformas legales.

Harry echó un suspiro —¡Ravenclaw! Insisto en que debimos tener otro hijo, Hermione. Seguro habría sido un Gryffindor. Con él habríamos tenido las cuatro Casas.

Su esposa hizo un gesto de horror —Quítate esa idea de la cabeza, Potter. Tres hijos son más que suficiente.

—Mamá tiene razón. Es muy difícil educar y criar niños. Por eso no voy a tener.

Harry miró alterado a su hija —¿Cómo? No seas egoísta, recuerda que yo quiero ser abuelo.

Temperance sonrió —Estás hablando con el hijo equivocado. Pídeselo a Ted. No sé cómo Victoire sigue sin embarazarse. Entre las hormonas de mi hermano y la belleza de mi cuñada...

Hermione la interrumpió —Porque el trabajo de Victoire es de alto riesgo. No es buena idea decidir tener un bebé en esas circunstancias. Son muy responsables.

El tono orgulloso por su hijo mayor era claro.

Temperance no dejó el tema —Entonces ya pueden irse despidiendo de esa idea de ser abuelos. Terrance jamás será padre. Ni yo.

Hermione deshizo la sonrisa —¿Y Justine? Es su mejor amiga desde Hogwarts.

—Oh, mamá, esa historia donde los mejores amigos se enamoran y terminan juntos mi papá y tú se la robaron. Simplemente no pasa en la vida real.

Harry casi se ahoga con su café —¿No estamos en la vida real?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, pá.

Hermione siguió mezclando su café, distraída —Sé que Justine quiere a Terry, y que mi hijo la ama. Solo necesitan un empujoncito...

—No te atrevas, mamá. Déjalos ser.

Harry rellenó la taza de su hija —Tu madre no descansará hasta que vea a su hijo favorito con su alumna favorita.

Su esposa se sonrojó —Terry no es mi favorito. A los tres niños los quiero igual. No puedo decir lo mismo de Justine, por supuesto ella es mi alumna favorita.

Temperance sonrió, siguiendo el juego —Está bien, mamá. Todos sabemos que Terry es tu favorito, así como yo soy la favorita de papá... Aunque falta Teddy.

Hermione bufó —Es que Teddy es el favorito de tu padre y yo al mismo tiempo. Ni modo por Terrance y tú.

Los tres rieron, continuando la conversación más animados. Harry disfrutó cada segundo de ese desayuno, quién sabe cuándo tendría a su adorada hija en el comedor de la casa de nuevo.

Llegó la hora en que ambas brujas tenían que partir. Tomaron sus bolsos, capas y varitas. A punto de salir Harry las detuvo.

—Casi lo olvido, es importante, Tempy. Espera.

Salió corriendo hacia su despacho, donde realmente hacía la mayoría de su trabajo como diplomático para evitar pisar la embajada y sus aburridas oficinas, cogió la cajita que estaba en su escritorio y regresó con sus brujas. Al llegar al final de la escalera las escuchó hablar.

—...así que no te dejes vencer, hija. Yo sé lo que significa pelear contra una sociedad para ser reconocida. Me han costado muchos años, pero lo conseguí. No soy Ministra por ser la esposa de Harry, ni por haber ayudado en la guerra, ni por pertenecer a una familia sangre pura. Cada logro en mi vida ha sido por trabajo honesto y constante. No dudes de ti. Superarás el legado de tu padre, mi carrera en el ministerio y cualquier avance mágico que haga tu hermano. Tú, mi hermosa Temperance, serás la mejor versión de esta familia.

Su hija sollozó —Gracias, mamá.

Se acercó, viendo con gusto a las dos sostenerse en un abrazo. Su hija se limpió las lágrimas al verlo, siempre intentando mostrarse inquebrantable frente a él.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Le entregó la cajita. Su hija deshizo el listón y sacó una cadenita de oro con tres iniciales: TPG. Las mismas que representaban a los tres hijos del matrimonio Potter. El collar era pequeño, podría esconderse bajo la camisa, algo que Harry sabía era necesario porque a su hija no le gustaba presumir. Cuando Ted y Terry se marcharon de la casa también recibieron un regalo parecido.

Su hija lo miró entre divertida y conmovida —Papá, esto está rebosado de encantamientos protectores.

—También es un traslador de emergencia, en caso de que te sientas en peligro o simplemente extrañes a tus padres.

Hermione lo miró agradecida. Ella también temía por la seguridad de su joven hija.

Harry besó y abrazó una vez más a Temperance, sintiéndose como cuando la dejó ir por primera vez a Hogwarts.

Al despedirse de ambas se encontró miserable y abandonado en la casa que eligió treinta años antes para ser el hogar donde su familia se formaría. "Así es la vida" pensó.

A las dos horas ya había limpiado la cocina, organizado los papeles para el puente mágico entre España e Inglaterra, escuchado las noticias y bañado. Amaba trabajar desde casa. Salió al jardín posterior, imaginando dónde pondría la casa para el perro, y prendió un cigarro. No era adicto (o eso se obligaba a creer), sólo fumaba uno o dos a la semana, jamás enfrente de su esposa. Le ayudaba a relajarse del trabajo. Esos días estaba ansioso por la aprobación del puente mágico, un enlace comercial y turístico que impulsará la economía nacional y quizá abrirá un poco la visión tradicionalista que Inglaterra mantiene a comparación de otras sociedades mágicas. Una empresa privada quiere donar un extraordinario capital a cambio de poner un acuario natural a la mitad del océano bajo el puente. Harry no estaba seguro de apoyar esa oferta, perdería el sentido amistoso entre los dos países si exclusivamente uno tiene un negocio en el puente, y suficiente drama fue llegar a un acuerdo del impuesto por atravesarlo. Tendría que hablar con José Vázquez, el diplomático que hace de su contraparte en España.

Apagó el cigarro. Tal vez también debería pedir consejo a cierto mago muy inteligente. Terry era experto en política e historia, dos de sus tantas especialidades. Seguro lo puede ayudar a ver el problema desde todos los ángulos.

Fue por las últimas galletas que hizo Cameron (¿quién imaginaría que con tres nietos la mayor de las Granger por fin aprendería a hacer algo bien en la cocina?), un libro que compró Hermione para Terry, pero que no había tenido tiempo de dárselo, y desapareció.

El pequeño edificio de tabiques azules era... imponente. "Cuatro pisos de sabiduría" según el propio Terry. Las primeras tres plantas eran laboratorios muggles y mágicos, bibliotecas, zonas de experimentación y salas que Harry no entendía muy bien (Hermione, en cambio, las amaba). El cuarto piso era un departamento de lujo con tres habitaciones: una para Terry, otra para Justine, su mejor amiga, y la última para visitas, comúnmente los hermanos de alguno.

Harry tocó el portón de amatista, una extravagancia que le permitió a su hijo por sus elevadas cualidades de protección, pero que honestamente le parecía horrible. De pronto Terry tenía ideas que rayaban en lo ridículo y otras en la más brillante genialidad.

Enseguida un pequeño elfo doméstico, vestido muy orgulloso con el trajecito de lana púrpura, le abrió.

—Bienvenido, señor papá Potter.

—Hola, Puckett, ¿se encuentra mi hijo?

—El amo está con Justy en el laboratorio tres. Adelante.

Harry agradeció y entró. Seguía sorprendido de que Hermione hubiera perdonado a Terry por adquirir un elfo doméstico, aunque obviamente su hijo le pagaba y daba días libres y de vacaciones. Supuso que en realidad ni siquiera Hermione puede hacer cambiar de parecer a Terrance. Además su hijo era el más distraído del universo, podía pasar una semana sumido en algún descubrimiento y olvidar comer y dormir. Justine era una maravilla para mantenerlo respirando, pero ella también tenía vida. Puckett, en cambio, adoraba servir a Terry las veinticuatro horas del día. Su hijo y el elfo sufrían cuando por ley Puckett tomaba sus vacaciones.

Llegó al laboratorio 3. Justine, ligera y brillante como siempre, estaba transcribiendo en limpio algunas notas. Sin despegar la mirada de su libreta habló.

—Demasiado pronto, Potter-Granger. No voy a hablar contigo hasta que se me pase el coraje.

Harry dejó las galletas junto a ella.

—¿Ahora qué te hizo mi hijo?

Justine dio un brinco. Al verlo sonrió apenada.

—No sabía que vendría, señor Potter.

—Fue improvisado, ¿espero que no esté interrumpiendo algo?

Justine cerró la libreta —Nada. Llamaré a Terrance...

Harry temió por su hijo. Cuando Justine usaba su nombre completo significaba problemas.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó entre ustedes? —sugirió tentativo. No era muy cercano a Justine, aunque la quería por su larga amistad con Terry y por haber sido alumna de Hermione durante cinco años. Frunció el ceño al verla con detenimiento. Justine era de cabello rubio oscuro, ojos mieles de pestañas largas, cuerpo menudo. No causaba impresión hasta que se enojaba o hablaba de sus temas favoritos. Era como una pintura impresionista, bella de lejos, magnífica al estudiarla de cerca. Harry estaba seguro que su hijo llevaba media vida amándola, pero por alguna razón no avanzaba con ella. Le preocupó que Justine se cansara de esperar y se marchara con otro mago. Eso devastaría a Terry.

—Me gustaría que Terry fuera más como usted, señor Potter. Con un hogar, una... familia. Supongo que debo aceptar que la prioridad de Terry siempre será el estudio. Nada más.

Harry entró en crisis al verla casi llorar. Merlín, después de treinta años aprendió a responder correctamente cuando Hermione llora, pero nada le asegura que la misma respuesta tendrá el mismo efecto en otra mujer. Si de algo estaba seguro es que algo de dulce de comer funciona la mayoría de las veces. Agarró las galletas y se las puso en las manos.

—Hablaré con él —dijo atropellado—. Sabes que te quiere, ¿verdad?

—Eso dejó de ser consuelo hace años...

Harry fue directo a la oficina donde sintió a Terry. Al entrar lo vio sentado junto a la radio, con una mano bajo en mentón, escuchando la transmisión en vivo del Wizengamot. La voz de Hermione, igual de apasionada que en la noche, introduciendo la nueva ley que cambiaría el método mágico en Hogwarts.

—Mamá lo conseguirá esta vez —dijo Terry con la misma seguridad con la que pronosticaba el resultado de sus experimentos—. Tickness perdió el voto al refutar que los niños "puristas" no tienen más beneficio que los hijos de hombres comunes. Por lo menos no dijo "muggles". Es interesante que tras años de debate en el mismo tema vaya a perder por una cuestión de retórica. Estoy seguro que mamá está sonriendo.

Harry también quiso sonreír, orgulloso por su esposa. Sin embargo, no pudo. Justine parecía decidida a marcharse.

Terry por fin lo volteó a ver —Estás enojado.

No fue una pregunta.

—Hablé con Justine.

Al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amiga Terry bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Que está cansada de que tu prioridad siempre sea el estudio.

—¿Nada más?

—¿Hay algo más qué agregar?

Era en momentos como ese cuando Harry se preguntaba si se excedía en sus obligaciones paternales. ¿No debería darle espacio a su hijo, un adulto, a que resuelva por su cuenta su vida amorosa? Pero a la vez era imposible frenarse. Su prioridad no era la carrera de diplomático ni la paz mundial. Era su familia. Sus hijos. Incluso Terry con su incomparable cerebro necesitaba un guía de vez en cuando, una sacudida de hombros. Alguien que asegure desinteresadamente su absoluta felicidad, porque eso se merecían sus hijos, pura felicidad.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó su hijo—. Justine merece alguien más... Centrado. No le puedo dar lo que desea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te pidió que dejaras de estudiar? ¿Que cierres los laboratorios?

Era lo único que se le ocurría que Terrance jamás dejaría, ni siquiera por Justine.

—No, no... Ambos amamos lo que hacemos.

—¿Entonces?

Terry parecía avergonzado.

—He concluido que le tengo miedo al compromiso.

Harry se sentó, lentamente, en la silla frente a su hijo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? No es una mujer cualquiera con quien tendrías el compromiso. ¡La conoces desde los once años! Es tu mejor amiga.

—Exactamente a eso me refiero. Ella es la última mujer a la que quisiera hacerle daño. Justine merece algo mejor que yo.

Era increíble escuchar a uno de los prodigios del siglo compadecerse. Y muy doloroso cuando se trata del orgullo de tu vida.

—¿De verdad crees que otro hombre podría hacer más feliz que tú a Justine?

Harry observó complacido la mueca celosa en el joven mago.

—Más le vale al imbécil que se le acerque hacerla feliz o yo...

—Aquí el único que se está comportando como un imbécil eres tú. Habla claro, ¿por qué la estás dejando ir?

—No puedo ser como tú.

Harry se sintió golpeado por esas palabras.

—Nunca he esperado que lo seas. ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

—Mamá y tú. Son la pareja más estable y amorosa que conozco. Es abrumador. Ni siquiera Ted y Victoire les llegan a los talones, a pesar de que creo que son asombrosos juntos. Justine merece "eso", lo que sea que tú le das cada día a mamá. Yo no puedo dárselo.

—Oh, hijo, estás tan equivocado. Supongo que no lo recuerdas porque eras muy pequeño o porque estabas demasiado inmerso en algún proyecto, pero el matrimonio de tu madre y yo apenas consiguió esa estabilidad. Joder, al principio fue un desastre. Nos casamos muy jóvenes. Ella tenía mil planes. Yo quería una familia. Ella quería viajar. Yo quería comprar una casa. Ella quería salvar al mundo. Yo quería entregar mi vida a criar a mis hijos. Era como si el amor que sentíamos no fuera suficiente. Cuando Hermione se embarazó sé que no estaba feliz. Le faltaba la mitad de la carrera de derecho. Luego yo me fui por una cuestión que poco tenía de laboral y era más por mi estúpida reputación de salvador. Tu madre quedó sola embarazada, cuidando a Ted, estudiando. ¿Sabes cuántos años pasaron para que me perdonara por eso? Y no porque tu madre no me amase o porque racionalmente no supiera que irme fue lo correcto, sino porque éramos jóvenes, con miedo de que nuestro matrimonio fracasara, que al final lo que Ron dijo de nosotros se cumpliera.

Harry paró de hablar. Recordar esos días era difícil. Un par de minutos después siguió.

—Y yo era un estúpido. Impulsivo, desesperado por tener una familia, por encima de lo práctico. Debí planearlo mejor, permitir que tu madre se graduara, llevarla a conocer el mundo. Debí centrarme en ella, no en mis traumas infantiles. No fui justo con Hermione, y por alguna razón divina ella resistió y se quedó conmigo. Ella ha soportado todo conmigo. Daría todo por haberla tratado y cuidado como ahora lo hago, pero la experiencia me llegó tarde. Solo me queda hacerla feliz el resto del tiempo que nos queda.

Volvió a callarse, rememorando los peores momentos de su matrimonio. ¿Cómo puedes equivocarte tanto con la persona más amada?

—Así que —terminó diciendo—, hijo, por el simple hecho de priorizar a Justine por encima de ti ya estás haciendo las cosas mejor que yo. Me da gusto que no seas igual a mí. Eres mil veces mejor. No desperdicies el verdadero amor por miedos ridículos. Justine y tú tendrán sus propios problemas y malos ratos. Lo único que tienen que hacer es trabajar duro para superarlos. Algún día sentirás que tienen la misma estabilidad que tu madre y yo. Igual Ted y Victoire algún día llegarán ahí. Pero para eso tienes que dejar de esconderte aquí y pedir una gran disculpa a tu mejor amiga. Ahora.

Terry le sonrió —Sí, papá.

Harry asintió, levantándose —Los dejaré para que hablen. Mándame una lechuza para decirme cómo te fue.

Caminaron hacia la puerta. Terry se detuvo.

—¿A qué viniste?

Sonrió —Iba a usar de pretexto lo del puente mágico para ver cómo estabas.

—No necesitas pretextos para venir a verme, papá —le recordó divertido—. Pero ya que abriste el tema: no dejes que pongan el acuario. Sería fatal.

—Eso pensé, gracias.

Terry lo miró sospechoso —¿Hoy no es el día que Tempy se va de la casa?

—Eh... Eso creo.

Su hijo soltó una carcajada —No disimules. Estás triste.

Harry bajó los hombros —Un poquito.

—¿Te parece si Justine y yo vamos a cenar mañana a la casa? También celebraremos el triunfo de mamá en el Wizengamot.

—¿Crees que para mañana Justine te haya perdonado?

Terry sacó el pecho —Haré todo para que me perdone.

—Entonces los veo mañana a las ocho en la casa.

Se abrazaron un poco más tiempo de lo normal. Al separarse Terry le agradeció en un susurro.

—Siempre estaré cuando me necesites —replicó Harry lleno de la abrumadora tranquilidad que era por completo cierto.

Decidió regresar caminando. La casa de Terry quedaba a veinte cuadras de la suya. Esa fue la única razón por la que Hermione aceptó que su hijo se marchara a los diecisiete.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando se cruzó con una caja de cartón abandonada. Dentro había un cachorro blanco de orejas y patas cafés.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Al siguiente segundo cargó al cachorro y siguió caminando.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la casa fue asaltada por el entusiasmado perro. Tardó dos segundos en dejar caer su bolso y acariciar al nuevo integrante de la familia.

—Oh, Harry, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Es hermoso.

—Lo encontré abandonado —respondió hinchándose junto a ella. La besó en la mejilla—. Te estaba esperando para ponerle nombre. Felicidades por la ley aprobada.

Su esposa sonrió con la satisfacción que solo sentía al reformar el mundo mágico un poquito más.

—Hubieras visto la cara de Tickness. Por lo menos tuvo la decencia de irse antes de que la prensa pudiera entrar a la cámara.

Harry recogió el bolso y ayudó a su esposa a levantarse. El cachorro los siguió ansiosamente.

—Llevé el perro con Patricia para que lo vacunara y todo eso. No tuve tiempo de hacer la cena, ¿quieres ordenar algo?

—¿Qué se le antoja a Tempy?

El mago la miró con una sonrisa agridulce —Tempy ya no vive aquí.

Hermione se sonrojó —Cierto. Yo... Oh... —bajó los hombros, observando la casa vacía— Es la primera vez que consigo algo en el Wizengamot y mi niña no festeja conmigo.

—Lo sé, pero no te desanimes. Mañana cenaremos con Terry y Justine.

Eso la hizo sonreír —¿Cómo están? ¿Los fuiste a ver?

—Creo que su relación va progresando.

La bruja se sacó los tacones, dejándose caer en su sillón favorito. El cachorro se lanzó a su regazo —¡Por fin! Temía que Justine se cansara. No sabes cuánto la quiero en la familia.

Harry apareció una botella de vino y sirvió dos copas —Claro que lo sé. Es como otra hija para ti.

—¿Y Patricia cómo está? Seguro se puso feliz de que por fin adoptamos un perro.

Pensó en la enorme veterinaria, esposa de su primo, y los brazos que bien podrían cargar un árbol sin problemas.

—Vigorosa —respondió.

Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar el sabor del vino —No lo tomes a mal, pero sigo sin saber qué le vio a Dudley.

—Lo que sea estoy agradecido. Mi primo de verdad cambió.

Se sentó junto a ella, subiendo las piernas femeninas en las suyas. Hermione soltó un gemido de placer.

—Estoy tan cansada.

—¿No tienes hambre?

Eso la hizo despabilarse —¡Mucha! Pidamos comida libanesa, aprovechando que ya no está Tempy.

Harry agarró el teléfono —Nunca entendí por qué no le gustaba.

—Porque es una consentida que sólo quiere la comida de su papá.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un gran chef.

Pidieron la comida y siguieron conversando de su día. A Harry le seguía sorprendiendo la cantidad de personas con las que su esposa convivía diario, y a Hermione la tranquilidad con la que él pasaba el tiempo sin ponerse ansioso. Luego empezaron a discutir nombres de perro. La comida llegó. Abrieron otra botella de vino. Prendieron todas las luces de la casa, de pronto incómodos con su silencio y oscuridad. Hermione puso jazz en el tocadiscos. La conversación inevitablemente llegó al tema de los hijos, y Harry supo que era hora de dormir cuando su esposa insistió en ver los álbumes de bebés.

Recogieron el desorden, pusieron al cachorro en una provisional cajita con cobijas en la cocina y se marcharon a la recámara principal.

Harry se descalzó, dejando los zapatos a la mitad del cuarto, y se acercó a su esposa, quien estaba sentada en el tocador, quitándose el ligero maquillaje.

Puso las manos en los hombros delicados, admirando la textura de su piel.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

La pregunta obviamente desconcertó a la bruja, pero igual respondió.

—Claro que no, ¿qué locura dices?

—Éramos muy jóvenes. Tenías cientos de planes. Seguro hubieras llegado a ser Ministra mucho antes...

—Por supuesto. Calculo que por lo menos seis años antes —cortó, enojada—, ¿eso qué importa?

Harry apretó los hombros, iniciando un masaje —No lo tomes a mal. Es simple curiosidad, ¿estás satisfecha con tu vida?

La vio verse en el espejo del tocador. Sin el maquillaje era más obvia su edad. Traía el cabello hecho un desastre. Los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol. La túnica arrugada.

Harry pensó que estaba muy sexy. ¿Hace cuánto que no tenían sexo? Por lo menos dos meses, algo que en su juventud jamás se habrían permitido.

—No me había hecho esa pregunta en mucho tiempo —respondió lentamente—. He estado tan ocupada desde que tomé el puesto de Ministra... No sé. Creo que justo hoy no estoy satisfecha con mi vida. Estamos a punto de iniciar otra etapa, una sin hijos en la casa. Tengo miedo de no ser tan feliz como antes.

—¿Creí que estarías aliviada? Sé que amas a los niños, pero limitaron durante años tu carrera.

—Oh, supera eso, mi amor. Era una jovencita desesperada por cambiar al mundo en una noche. No sé qué hubiera sido de mí sin la eterna distracción de los niños. Quizá me habría consumido por el trabajo. Quizá, cuando hubiera llegado a la cabeza del Ministerio, no habría tenido la experiencia que tengo ahora. Tampoco creo que nuestro matrimonio hubiera sobrevivido. En los peores momentos agarramos valor por los niños. El amor nunca faltó, pero de verdad hubo días cansados. Me horroriza pensar que pudimos habernos divorciado.

Harry se inclinó para besar el cuello de la bruja —No temas. Estoy seguro que sin importar la situación lo habríamos resuelto.

Hermione cerró los ojos, inclinando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su esposo —Creo que nunca voy a estar satisfecha, ¿sabes? Yo no funciono así. Cuando ya hice todo los posible en el trabajo, cuando agoté todas las probabilidades en un tema que me apasiona, cuando ya no puedo dar más sin sobre exigir a mi cuerpo, entonces me doy cuenta que sigo insatisfecha. Siempre habrá algo más. Y lo busco. Y lucho por ello. Esto aplica en cada sentido de mi vida. Pero si me preguntas si soy feliz... Sí. La respuesta es sólida y absoluta: ¡sí! Y mucha de esa felicidad te la debo a ti.

Harry parpadeó las lágrimas. ¿Qué le pasa ese día que parece que va a llorar todo el tiempo?

—¿Tú estás satisfecho con tu vida? —preguntó la castaña.

—Creo que en eso somos distintos, porque puedo responder sin complicaciones que sí. También soy feliz. Tengo todo lo que siempre soñé y más.

—Me da gusto —lo tomó del rostro para besarlo.

Harry aprovechó para cargarla, directo a la cama. Se deslizó con tranquilidad encima de su esposa, disfrutando la caricia templada. Incluso la forma en cómo hacían el amor era diferente que en su juventud, pero no por eso menos increíble.

Al quedarse dormido, abrazando a Hermione, no tuvo pesadillas.

—

Al día siguiente Harry entró al ministerio a través de una de las chimeneas. Saludó lo más amable que pudo al centenar de magos y brujas que lo detuvieron de camino a la oficina de su esposa. Agradeció mentalmente que hubiera previsto ese inconveniente, saliendo mucho antes de la casa.

Pasó sin avisar al despacho de su esposa. La encontró discutiendo con Susan Bones por el nuevo presupuesto para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. La pelirroja no parecía feliz al respecto, pero en cuanto lo vio compuso una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Harry! ¡Amigo, Harry, ex Auror! —saludó emocionada.

Hermione también sonrió al verlo, aunque sin ocultar la sorpresa.

—No voy a ayudarte a conseguir más dinero para el DSM, Sue —replicó Harry, besando su mejilla.

—Oh, vamos, ¿por los viejos tiempos? Todavía tenemos tu placa en la vitrina. Además, ¿quién mejor que tú para cambiar la decisión de nuestra Ministra?

Soltó una carcajada —Mi matrimonio ha sobrevivido porque no metemos asuntos laborales entre nosotros.

Hermione se acercó para besarlo —Además, yo soy la que hace cambiar de parecer a Harry, no al revés.

—¿Cómo ir en contra de la mujer por la que sigo vivo?

Susan giró los ojos —Cuando se ponen así son insoportables. Me marcho, pero no creas que dejaré esto por la paz, Granger.

Hermione respondió —Nunca pensaría eso de ti.

Cuando la pelirroja se marchó la Ministra se dejó caer en su silla.

—Por Merlín, nunca tengo felices a todos los jefes de departamento. Es el colmo.

—Así es al política.

Su esposa sonrió triste al escucharlo —Supongo que algún día tendré que aceptar eso. En fin, ¿por qué estás aquí? Prometí llegar a las ocho a la casa para cenar con Terrance y Justine —revisó su reloj—. Apenas son las siete cuarenta.

Harry se sentó en la orilla del escritorio, un lujo que nadie más tenía, en especial porque siempre estaba lleno de pergaminos y carpetas.

—Terry me envió una lechuza. Quiere que cenemos en "Dupont Delicatessen". Parece importante.

Su esposa alzó una ceja —¿Pero y toda la comida que preparaste?

—No importa. Terry quiere consentir a Justine, no llevarla a comer a casa de sus padres.

Hermione lo miró incrédula —¿Por lo menos le dijiste que pasaste toda la tarde haciendo su postre favorito?

—No. Y no importa —agregó veloz al ver que su esposa iba a refutar—. Justine merece una noche especial después de la pelea que tuvo con Terry. Consintamos a los niños.

—Tú siempre consientes a los niños, incluso cuando sales mal parado. Ya son adultos, pueden manejar que su padre...

—Su padre quiere que estén contentos. Por alguna razón Terry quiso organizar la cena en el restaurante. Confiemos en él.

Hermione apretó los labios, igual que otras miles de veces que han discutido sobre sus hijos, pero que termina por respetar la decisión de Harry. Se deslizó hacia el perchero para tomar su bolso, cambiando el tema para hacerle ver que prefería no discutir.

—¿Dupont no es el restaurante favorito de Victoire? Desde que Ted y ella se marcharon a Francia no hemos ido ahí.

Harry se acercó para poner el abrigo negro en los hombros de su esposa —¿Te parece si el fin de semana vamos a Cannes? Extraño a Ted.

—No sé si pueda. Hay un asunto urgente en el departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos muggles. Ni te imaginarás que hicieron un grupo de magos con un dron, una lechuza y un nido.

Frunció la boca —No quiero saber...

Sintió algo tibio en el pecho cuando Hermione pegó su cuerpo al suyo, enredando las manos en su nuca. La voz femenina, ronca por el susurro, hizo cosquillas en su oreja.

—Te amo.

Harry la cargó ligeramente para besarla. Con su esposa en brazos el mundo parecía más fácil. La recargó en la pared, deshaciendo el peinado que Hermione pasó horas haciéndose para el trabajo. Los rizos cafés parecían más oscuros por el contraste con los mechones platinados. Su esposa tenía pocas canas, bien repartidas a lo largo de la incontrolable melena. A Harry le gustaba verlas de cerca, eran una prueba de los años que sucedían sin freno. Jamás entenderá a otros hombres que se aburren de la misma mujer después de años con ella. ¿Será que eligieron algo menos valioso que amistad para iniciar un amor duradero?

Llevaban un buen rato besándose hasta que escucharon la puerta de la oficina abrirse.

—Ministra, hay un paquete que debe firmar-¡Perdón! ¡No quise interrumpir!

La joven secretaria salió corriendo.

Harry y Hermione la vieron sorprendidos, luego rieron.

—Mejor ya vamos al restaurante —dijo Hermione.

La tomó del brazo, de esa forma que llevaba años replicando al aparecerse. Al siguiente parpadeo estaban en un callejón.

—¡No me dejaste despedirme de Christine!

Harry sonrió, como un niño travieso —Si te despedías de tu secretaria íbamos a salir de ahí en tres horas. Ya las conozco. No dejan de trabajar.

Comenzaron a caminar, todavía del brazo. La calle muggle estaba húmeda por la reciente lluvia, la oscuridad dándole un toque romántico a las cafeterías y restaurantes de esa cuadra.

—Sabes que mi trabajo es asfixiante. No me reclames.

—No fue reclamo, dije un hecho.

Hermione le echó una mirada cortante —Nunca me he tardado "tres" horas en despedirme de Christine, así que no, no es un _hecho_.

—¿Y la Navidad de hace dos años?

—¡Fueron dos horas y media, no tres!

—Merlín me ampare por esa media hora de exageración.

—Solo digo que no es un hecho.

Llegaron al restaurante, un precioso establecimiento de dos pisos con balcones y redes de pequeños bulbos dorados. Harry le abrió la puerta a su esposa.

—Admite que si te hubiera dejado despedir, habríamos llegado al postre.

—Admite que fue muy grosero sacarme de mí oficina sin avisar.

La hostess les dio la bienvenida.

—¿Mesa para dos o ya los esperan?

Harry respondió —Ya nos esperan. A nombre de Potter-Granger.

Mientras los guiaban entre las mesas continuaron discutiendo.

—Llevo treinta años agarrando tu brazo cuando nos voy a desaparecer. Pudiste deducir que eso iba a hacer y detenerme.

—¿Ahora también debo ser capaz de leer tu lenguaje corporal?

—Estás actuando de forma irracional...

—No me saques esa línea, Potter. Siempre quieres acabar un altercado con eso.

—Sólo cuando te enojas por algo sin sentido.

—Estaba en mi oficina, con mis empleados, en mi horario de trabajo...

—Odio cuando utilizas tu importancia en el ministerio para discutirme algo...

—Pues odio cuando olvidas el esfuerzo y la dedicación que me han puesto ahí.

—¿Cómo olvidar algo que me recuerdas diario?

—No sé, tú dímelo. Claramente se te olvidó cuando decidiste sacarme de la oficina sin dejar que por lo menos le dijera a Christine que ya puede irse.

Subieron las escaleras detrás de la hostess. Los tacones de Hermione haciendo eco en el pasillo de madera. Un hombre pasó junto a ellos, mirando de reojo a la castaña. Harry puso una mano en la cintura de su esposa, celoso. Estaba muy acostumbrado que en el mundo mágico nadie le coquetea a Hermione, ya sea por miedo a él o por miedo a la reputación de la Ministra.

—Eres la peor cuando crees tener la razón.

—¡Tengo la razón!

Se detuvieron.

Harry sopesó el tema y las consecuencias de seguir con él. Definitivo arruinará la cena. Tampoco es algo que merezca ser ganado, no cuando hay pocas discusiones importantes entre ellos, menos cuando Hermione en realidad tiene la razón casi siempre. Mejor guardar esa munición para otra ocasión más relevante.

—No volveré a hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Y le pediré una disculpa a Christine.

El enojo se borró de forma instantánea en el rostro de su esposa —Gracias... Tal vez yo intentaré no tardar tanto cuando me despida de Chris.

—No lo harás —replicó Harry reanudando el camino.

La hostess sonrió un poco desesperada.

Hermione contestó —No, no lo haré.

Habían llegado a un punto del matrimonio en que mentir es imposible.

Harry se inclinó, fugaz, para besarla en los labios. Ella lo miró bajo sus pestañas, aceptando la ofrenda de paz.

También habían llegado a un punto en que discutir no significaba largos silencios y días incómodos. Tan solo un instante de confirmación: seguían siendo dos individuos diferentes. Ni una vida juntos los haría iguales.

Harry sintió un golpe de felicidad al ver la doble mesa que los esperaba. Ahí estaban sus hijos, ¡los tres! con sus respectivas acompañantes.

Hermione soltó un grito de emoción al verlos, corriendo a los brazos de Ted, quien se levantó para cargarla.

—¡Felicidades, mamá! —dijo Ted, alegre. Se refería a la aprobación de la ley que se realizó el día anterior.

Harry no sabía a quién saludar primero. Quería que sus hijos fueran de nuevo pequeñitos para cargarlos al mismo tiempo.

Temperance pareció leer su mente, porque jaló a Terry para abrazarlo. En cuanto Ted fue liberado de su madre, se unió al abrazo.

Harry tuvo que dar un paso atrás cuando sintió sus manos temblar. Jamás podría explicarles a sus hijos la profunda emoción de sentirse amado por su familia. Hay viejos miedos que no mueren.

—¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa, papá? —sonrió Tempy— Seguro pensaste que no me verías en meses.

—Ni a mí —agregó Ted.

—Me ha encantado —respondió sonriente.

Por fin tomaron asiento. Saludaron a Victoire y Justine, ambas brujas muy alegres de acompañar a la familia.

Harry dejó que su esposa hiciera todas las preguntas, poniendo al corriente a ambos sobre la vida de sus hijos. Se conformó feliz de ver a sus hijos reír y relatar pequeños eventos recientes. Incluso Temperance parecía tener mucho qué contar después de dos días lejos de casa.

Los meseros vinieron y se fueron. La fabulosa comida casi olvidada entre tantas conversaciones. Harry no quería que esa noche terminara.

Terry anunció que le pidió matrimonio a Justine. La rubia, sonrojada, levantó la mano izquierda, mostrando la banda de platino con estrellas, literalmente. Una sortija adecuada para la esposa del genio de la época.

Hermione, por supuesto, lloró. Harry abrazó a su hijo y a su futura hija.

Temperance pareció sorprendida. Realmente creyó que el duro de su hermano jamás se entregaría al tedioso ritual del matrimonio.

—Esa no es la única noticia de la noche —dijo Ted cuando la emoción por fin se controló.

Hermione sonrió, sabionda. Harry supo que lo que fuera no la iba a sorprender.

—Pedí mi cambio a Hogwarts. Seré el nuevo profesor de Pociones. Victoire y yo volveremos a Inglaterra.

Entre las felicitaciones Harry observó que Victoire parecía resignada. Sabía que ella amaba las tierras francesas de su familia materna, tanto que se marchó a la primera oportunidad laboral que consiguió. Ted se marchó tras ella a los dos días.

Victoire miró curiosa a Hermione —¿Ya sabías del cambio de Ted?

—También formo parte del comité de inspección y protección de Hogwarts. Fui notificada hace tres semanas.

Harry miró indignado a su esposa —¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Supuse que Ted quería que fuera sorpresa.

El mayor de los hijos asintió —Eso planeaba. Gracias, mamá... Pero esa no es la única noticia.

Harry miró bien al matrimonio Lupin. Se imaginó lo orgullosos que estarían Remus y Tonks por ellos, y se sintió un poco mal de haber robado la figura paterna del viejo hombre lobo. Al principio, cuando cargó a Ted por primera vez en sus brazos, pensó en ser un gran padrino, proteger al bebé y recordarle para siempre de dónde provenía y quiénes eran sus padres. Después, cuando el bebé lo vomitó, lo desveló en ataques de llanto, le cambió el color de cabello a un rosa chicle, le rompió de alguna forma inexplicable su saeta de fuego, entre otras calamidades, pensó que no iba a funcionar. Luego, un día igual de terrible que los anteriores, Ted se durmió en su pecho y dijo "papá".

Harry supo que eso _sí_ iba a funcionar.

Ni siquiera cuando nació Terry dejó de ver a Ted como su propio hijo. Hay algo entre ellos que va más allá de la sangre.

Victoire fue la que dejó caer la noticia.

Harry sintió la mano de su esposa aferrarse a la suya, su piel ya no tan suave como a los veinte, pero igual de cálida y segura. Su ancla al mundo. La volteó a ver con el corazón en los oídos. Ella sonrió llorosa.

Temperance, Terry y Justine felicitaron a los futuros padres. Luego todos tuvieron que felicitar a los futuros abuelos, porque parecían tan felices que eran incapaces de decir algo.

El postre llegó. Las brujas no paraban de hablar sobre el bebé. Justine aprovechó para de alguna manera decirle a Terry que iban a adoptar un gato. Terry no reaccionó bien.

—¿Y si contamina los laboratorios? ¿Y si tira un caldero con una poción nueva?

—¿No te parecen encantadores y suavecitos? —refutó Justine.

Terry frunció el ceño —No cerca de mis laboratorios.

—Oh, Terry —sonrió dulcemente Justine, inclinándose para besarlo.

Cuando se separaron él tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca. El pobre no entendía que acababa de perder la discusión.

Harry y Ted se voltearon a ver, resignados. Ellos eran víctimas de esas tretas femeninas, todos los días.

Hermione le guiñó a Justine. Definitivamente, su mejor alumna.

—

Harry dijo que iba al tocador, cuando en realidad se escabulló al callejón detrás del restaurante para fumarse un cigarro.

De acuerdo, tal vez sí era un poco adicto...

Lo necesitaba más que nunca. ¡Va a ser abuelo! Comenzó a hacer cientos de planes, entre ellos la jubilación, todo para concentrarse sin contratiempos en su nieto. ¿O nieta? Merlín lo ayude si es niña, nadie lo va a separar de su nieta.

El callejón del restaurante tenía cinco botes enormes de basura, sucios y arrinconados. Había un farol que dejaba la mayoría en oscuridad. La puerta giratoria que conectaba a la cocina, de donde provenían gritos furiosos.

—...un desastre! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan incompetente? ¡Te lo descontaré de tu paga! ¡Agradece que no te despida, pedazo de imbécil!

Harry prendió su cigarro. Sintió un poco de pena por el pobre empleado que estaba recibiendo semejante regaño. Se apoyó en uno de los muros, donde las sombras lo mantenían fuera de la vista, por si Hermione se le ocurría ir a buscarlo tuviera tiempo de deshacerse el cigarro. Aspiró y aspiró, preguntándose si era demasiado pronto para comprar una escoba voladora de juguete. ¿Y si Victoire tenía gemelos? mejor comprar dos escobas, por cualquier cosa.

La puerta giratoria se movió. Un hombre con uniforme de cocina salió desproticando. En el tono de su voz había odio. La luz de la farola se reflejó en las profundas entradas del cabello rojo.

Harry se paralizó.

—Jodidos muggles. Y sobre todo él. ¡Es menor que yo y me grita! No me importa que sea el chef. Puede meter su gorro de mierda por el culo. ¿Qué importa si se rompieron unos platos? Malditos muggles.

El hombre caminó en círculos, como un toro salvaje. Metió las manos húmedas al delantal y sacó una cajetilla. Se puso un cigarro en la boca.

—¡Mierda, no tengo encendedor! —chistó, pateando el muro de ladrillos. Entonces se dio cuenta de la otra presencia en el callejón. Desde su perspectiva, entre las sombras, sólo algo era nítido: el punto naranja brillante de un cigarro prendido.

—Hey —llamó medio acercándose—, ¿tienes fuego?

Harry apretó los dientes al ver esos ojos azules. Con lentitud, igual que un depredador a punto de matar, ofreció su cigarro.

El pelirrojo cogió el cigarro y lo usó para prender el suyo. Sacó el humo por la nariz, volviendo a la imagen del toro enfurecido.

—Gracias —dijo devolviendo el cigarro.

Harry permaneció quieto, dejándolo con la mano extendida. En su mente ocurrían muchas cosas. Venganzas impunes. Años de adolescente amistad. Rencores que creyó olvidados. Y, por encima de todo, las palabras de su esposa, hace muchos años, sobre el encuentro que tuvo con ese hombre en una heladería. El beso robado. Las manos agresivas. La saliva repugnante.

Harry llevaba treinta años como intermediario para evitar la violencia entre naciones, votando cada propuesta de su esposa para disminuir la delincuencia, siendo el jodido papá modelo para que sus hijos jamás cayeran en el camino fácil de la agresión. Y, en ese instante, quiso poner las manos en el cuello de ese hombre, estrujar, apretar, clavar los dedos, eliminar su existencia de ese mundo.

Matar al miserable que hirió, de todas las maneras posibles, a Hermione.

A _su_ esposa.

Ron frunció el ceño, irritado por la falta de respuesta. Aventó el cigarro, decidido a ignorar otro muggle más.

Harry dio tres pasos, cortos, al frente. La luz del farol bañando su cabello negro y los ojos verdes, creando una especie de halo divino. Su rostro congelado en la mueca más peligrosa de su vida.

Su antiguo amigo reaccionó igual que una rata, pero no tan ágil. Se tropezó con sus zapatos y cayó de espaldas en uno de los charcos malolientes. En su mirada la realización de estar frente a alguien muy peligroso.

—Har- _Harry_...

La patética voz le dio más coraje a Harry. Clavó sus ojos en los de Ron y revisó sus pensamientos. Imágenes en torbellinos, lo normal que pasa en una mente aterrada, asociaciones de recuerdos y conclusiones. Se vio de niño junto al pelirrojo. El cariño real que había entre ellos. Un par de solitarios que no eran buenos para nada. O por lo menos al inicio. Luego la evolución de su amistad. Los celos y la envidia cuando uno de ellos dejó de ser un inútil. Luego el golpe de amor. Recuerdos innumerables de Hermione. Tantas sonrisas de dientes incisivos un poco más largos. Tantos abrazos, risas, regaños, discusiones... ¡Tantas discusiones! Lágrimas. Reclamos. Amenazas. La vio, joven y preciosa en pijama, la noche antes de su boda, pidiéndole que supere sus celos y recupere la amistad que tenían. Se vio empujando a Hermione, ofendiéndola. Harry vivió en primera persona cada insulto. Se dio cuenta que Hermione nunca le contó realmente todo lo que recibió esa noche. Luego vio una escena de su boda, lejana, como si estuviera escondido en un lugar apartado. Vio a Harry y Hermione de diecinueve años bailando el jazz de Chet Baker. El inicio de una nueva familia. Reconoció el repudio que acompañaba ese recuerdo. Ron hubiera preferido que Hermione muriera antes de verla con él. A partir de ahí los recuerdos iban en picada. Una cadena de malas decisiones, trabajos ridículos, mujeres desconocidas en su cama, mujeres de cabellos castaños o voces sabiondas. Y por fin, el recuerdo que Harry quería encontrar: la tarde en la heladería.

Hermione fue muy clara sobre eso: "No quiero que siquiera se entere de que sigue haciéndonos daño. Prefiero que permanezca en la ignorancia, olvidado. No merece ni una chispa de tu magia." Esas fueron las palabras de su esposa antes de hacerlo jurar no ir por el pelirrojo.

Tuvo que aceptar. En parte porque jamás escuchó tanto rencor en Hermione. Ella es bondadosa, compasiva e indulgente. Que alguien la hubiera llevado a ese extremo dolía más que molestar. En parte porque sus hijos eran unos niños que necesitaban un buen ejemplo. Pero, lo cierto, fue que no lo hizo porque significaba enfrentar un hueco en su vida que seguía sangrando.

¿Cómo olvidar al amigo que durante años consideraste tu hermano? Por el que hubieras dado la vida. El que te hizo reír. Te hizo sentir especial.

Ahora Harry, con casi cincuenta años de edad, aceptaba su error. No fue su culpa crecer sin amor, llegar a Hogwarts tan necesitado que se aferró del primero que le tendió una mano. Sí fue su culpa dejarle pasar sus maltratos, sus traiciones, siempre justificando sus actos porque al final volvía a su lado. Su relación fue violenta, manipuladora. Harry quedando como la mujer golpeada que perdonaba al esposo. Una y otra vez. Todo porque ansiaba enfermizamente aceptación y familia.

Incluso ahora, un adulto (¡casi abuelo!), se daba cuenta del complejo que lo acompañaría hasta su tumba. ¿No era un padre aferrado? De esos que solo viven por la familia. No sabía si era correcto o malo o enfermo que su obsesión fueran sus hijos y su esposa. Simplemente así era. La diferencia es que ellos también lo aman, respetan y protegen. Un contraste con la pobre "amistad" que Ron le dio hace años.

Harry pensó, honestamente, que nunca tendría el valor de enfrentar a Ron. Era como ir y encerrarse por voluntad propia en la alacena del número cuatro de Privet Drive. Ahí estaban sus demonios. Ni siquiera el efímero recuerdo de Voldemort se comparaba con la horrorosa posibilidad de que si no se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo del amor que sentía por Hermione, tal vez la historia sería distinta. Sin niños Potter-Granger, sin cuatro décadas de arduo y apasionado matrimonio, sin esa preciosa noche donde sus hijos se reunieron para él, porque sabían que él lo necesitaba, y le dieron el regalo de un nieto. La familia en aumento.

Hermione se lo dijo un día, como un secreto vergonzoso que nunca dimensionó el impacto que tuvo: "Alguna vez pensé que me casaría con Ron, y tú con Ginny. Nos imaginé llevando a nuestros hijos a King Cross. Una enorme familia pelirroja. Tenía catorce años cuando lo pensé. ¡Qué triste idea del amor tenía en esa época!". Harry no le respondió. Tuvo pena de admitir que él también compartió ese absurdo sueño del futuro.

Se agachó sobre Ron, como una montaña a la mitad del callejón. El pelirrojo apoyó media espalda en el charco, desesperado por crear distancia entre ambos.

" _Me va a matar. Me encontró. Vino a matarme_ " pensaba Ron en pánico.

Harry dejó ir esa idea. Ya no tenía miedo de estar frente al que pudo quitarle todo. Tampoco sintió más odio ni rencor. De pronto un alivio profundo lo embargó. Se concentró y dejó que Ron viera selectos recuerdos de su vida. El nacimiento de sus hijos. Las peleas más importantes entre Hermione y él. La decoración de un hogar amoroso. Los logros infantiles o maravillosos de sus hijos. Verlos crecer en personas admirables. Dejarlos ir. Tenerlos de vuelta para compartir sus vidas. Conocer hasta la última manía y aspiración de su esposa, lo bueno y lo malo. Amarla con tanta fuerza que llega a doler.

Fueron dos o tres segundos. Harry no quería que Ron guardara esa información para siempre, sólo el sentimiento que generaba.

Se irguió satisfecho de ver lágrimas amargas caer por el rostro de Ronald Weasley. Esa fue la peor tortura que le pudo hacer, darle una probada de lo que jamás tendrá por egoísta.

Caminó hacia la esquina del callejón, dispuesto a regresar con su familia. Pero, por prevención, volteó a ver a Ron y dijo lo más claro y seco que pudo:

—No vuelvas a tocar, _a ver_ , a Hermione. No quieres saber de lo que soy capaz.

Esperó una respuesta. Ron agitó la cabeza, hundido en su autocompasión, patetismo y miedo.

Harry volvió al restaurante, cerrando para siempre ese capítulo en su vida.

—

De regreso en la casa Harry escuchaba a Hermione hablar sobre la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar para sus dos hijos. Ted y Victoire necesitan un lugar estable en Londres para criar al bebé, de preferencia de cuatro cuartos, por si quieren tener otro. Terry y Justine simplemente no pueden vivir en ese departamento. Aprovechando la boda deben encontrar una buena casa que sea el inicio de su propia familia. Hermione ya estaba haciendo planes para ir a ver la casa en venta que, casualmente, quedaba muy cerca de ahí.

Harry sonrió, asintiendo. Le encantaba verla de tan buen humor, cepillando su cabello en el espejo, como cuando tenía veinte años y le contaba de sus clases en la universidad.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo Victoire? Ya saben cómo piensan llamar al bebé.

—¿Tan pronto?

Su esposa dejó el cepillo y gateó en la cama, llegando hasta él. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, alzando las pestañas para verlo.

—Sí. ¿Quieres saber o prefieres que sea sorpresa?

—Habla, esposa, quiero saber todo de nuestro nieto o nieta.

La vio sonreír —Si es niña le pondrán Augustine Lupin.

—Es un poco fuerte para una bebé, ¿no crees?

—Me parece un nombre bonito. Además no siempre será una bebé...

—No iniciemos tan pronto con ese tema.

—¿Sabías que Justine le pidió a Victoire que por favor no use mi nombre? Dijo que si tiene una hija le quiere poner "Hermione".

Harry sonrió —Esa niña te ama como si fueras su madre.

—Bueno, dadas las circunstancias de su madre no me sorprende...

—¿Y si es niño?

—¿Qué?

—Nuestro nieto, ¿si es varón cómo le podrán?

Su esposa subió la mano por su pecho, dejando una estela de cosquillas incitantes. De pronto se subió en él, poniendo una preciosa pierna de cada lado de su cadera. Lo besó con fuerza, revolviendo su cabello. Harry olvidó de qué hablaban, nunca se cansaría de tenerla encima de él. Ahí pertenecía.

Siguieron besándose. Las manos de ambos recorriendo pliegues memorizados, haciendo lo exacto que al otro provoca mayor placer.

—Harry.

—Hermione —respondió en un jadeo. Sus ojos verdes perdidos en la blusa blanca, pegada al pecho desnudo de su esposa, transparente por el sudor.

Ella levantó su rostro con las manos. Tenía una sonrisa divertida.

— _Harry Lupin_ —susurró.

El mago cerró los ojos, avergonzado de sentirlos humedecerse. Era tan débil con esas cosas...

Hermione pegó su frente a la de ella.

—Está bien, mi amor. Aquí sólo estamos los dos. Comprendo lo que significa para ti la decisión de Ted.

Harry abrazó a su esposa, tembloroso. Era verdad, ella lo comprendía, porque ella escuchó hace mucho cada maltrato y humillación que sufrió con los Dursley. Pero ya no importa. Ese apellido, esa anti familia se borró de su cuerpo esa noche, igual que la memoria de Ron Weasley. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se halló en el lugar correcto.

 **Notas:** Me parece lógico que Harry, por muy fuerte que sea, siempre regrese al origen de sus miedos. Aquí por suerte ya consiguió dejarlos atrás. Intenté hacer ver que Hermione llega también a ser Ministra sin casarse con Ron, porque sus logros no tienen que ver con sus maridos, la diferencia es el tipo de apoyo que recibe de cada uno. Es un capítulo largo, pero creo que hace justicia al futuro de Harry. Si Ron todo fue sobre el pasado y la envidia, Harry es todo sobre su familia y su tranquilidad. Nos vamos al último capítulo con Hermione. ¿Qué les pareció la familia Potter-Granger? ¿Y Ron? Creo que el encuentro entre él y Harry no fue lo que muchos esperaban.

Gracias por el apoyo a este mini fic. _¡Graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas!_

Saludos,

Less.


End file.
